Juego Para Dos
by Hikary Mitsuki Yoshida
Summary: Rin había decido volver a japón con su hijo después de 15 largos años de ausencia, al país que la asechaba de recuerdos. Tanto ella como aquel hombre nunca se imaginaron volver a verse, pero con el transcurso del tiempo, terminan envueltos en una pasión que jamas imaginaron. Sesshomaru x Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Rumiko Takahashi****. La trama de la historia no es referente a la historia orginal, es en nuestro tiempo y se me ocurrio cuando iba en el bus camino a casa.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**Juego para Dos.**

**Capitulo 1: ****Regreso a Japón.**

_Ese lugar era extremadamente ancho y frio, a pesar de serlo, para aquella niña de 11 años, cabello azabache hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, de baja estura, delgada y con su cara infantil, para ella aquel gimnasio de aquella secundaria que asistía, era realmente cálida y tranquila si estaba con "el"._

_-"me gustas"- Susurro._

_El chico tras escuchar las palabras de la preadolescente, no cambio el semblante serio de su rostro. Sus ojos dorados contenían una especie de capa de hielo que la miraban fijamente, mientras ella tenía un leve sonrojo por su confesión._

_El joven era alto, esbelto, cuerpo magnifico a simple vista, ojos color del oro, cabellera blanca y larga. Aunque siempre llevase en su rostro la expresión más fría de todas, solo contaba con 18 años._

_El no dijo nada sobre la confesión de su acompañante, con sus manos recorrió desde sus hombros hasta la cadera de la chiquilla. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía muy atraída hacia él. Aprovecho el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha para acercarse y susurrarle al oído._

_-"Solo déjate llevar"- _

_La joven solo asintió mientras el introducía su mano por aquella falda de su uniforme, solo quería sentirlo a él, que la tomase, solo quería sentir sus caricias._

Moribunda y con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas caminaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno, los recuerdos de sus días anteriores iban y venían a su mente mientras que otro recuerdo la invadió...

_Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que se había entregado al chico que le gustaba, durante esas semanas estaba feliz, pero esa felicidad duro muy poco ya que hace un par de días se había enterado que estaba embarazada, con apenas solo 11 años de edad y ya estaba involucrada en ese problema._

_Ese día había decido ir a la mansión de los "No Taisho" para confesarle al joven de blanca cabellera que sería padre._

_Debía de armarse de valor cuando lo viese y le contara lo ocurrido. Su mente pensaba en miles de cosas hasta que llego a un bosque que se encontraba antes de la entraba de aquel "hogar" al que se dirigía. Se encamino por aquel tramo de árboles y mientras más se acercaba sus oídos captaban unos gemidos cercanos. Curiosa se dirigió a escondidas al lugar de donde provenían y tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo a "el" tocando y susurrándole cosas a una chica que aparentaba de 17 años._

_La muchacha al ver esa escena, angustiada comenzó a retroceder y desaparecer de ahí lo mas rápido posible y una vez un poco alejada de ahí emprendió carrera directa a la salida del bosque._

_Una vez afuera, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas._

-Aparte mocosa- la empujo un hombre, provocando que la pequeña callera al suelo.

Tirada en la calle se encontraba, sin saber a dónde dirigirse. A esas horas de la noche nadie andaba por ahí, levanto su mirada para apreciar el cielo y levemente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos recordando lo último que le había pasado en esos días.

_Dos días después de haber ido a la mansión "No Taisho" y de presenciar aquel "espectáculo" en el bosque, decidió contárselo a su padre, quizás el la ayudaría y apoyaría, pero fue grande su sorpresa al escuchar el rechazo de su progenitor._

_-"Quiero que te largues de aquí"-_

_-"pero padre..."- _

_Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, aquel hombre al que llamaba padre, la miraba enfurecido._

_El sujeto rápidamente se acercó a ella y la agarro del cabello para arrastrarla hasta la puerta principal del hogar. Le gritaba que se detuviera, que le dolía, que por favor la soltara. Su alivio fue grande al sentir como el agarre disminuía, pero ese alivio fue reemplazado por llantos de dolor. _

_La había abofeteado en todo el rostro haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera de golpe al suelo. No se dio cuenta cuando su progenitor le proporcionaba golpes con algo sumamente duro en su espalda._

_-"No eres más que una perra bastarda al igual que tu madre"- Escupió con repugnancia aquellas palabras el hombre._

_Una patada directa le llego a las costillas dejándola inconsciente..._

Después de ese momento, cuando había despertado se encontraba cerca de un lago, sabía que su padre la había echado después de como la trato.

Su vista se estaba dificultando, la piel de su espalda ardía por los golpes recibidos, pero para ella ya nada importaba.

Una sonrisa triste se apodero de sus labios cuando mentalmente se dijo _"que irónica es la vida"_. Su vida era un desastre.

Lentamente cerraba sus ojitos chocolate, ya todo había acabado, se lamentaba por no ser fuerte y proteger a su bebé, pero ya no daba más.

-Hana, querida!, ven rápido hay una pequeña lastimada-

El nombre de la pequeña era Rin, sin poder escuchar bien captaba voces cerca de ella. Trato de levantar una mano pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado.

-Oh! Dios!- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

La mujer con el nombre Hana se arrodillo para ver a la muchacha. Estaba preocupada y sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo su pulso y suspiro aliviada pero con una incomodidad que se pudo notar cuando esta hablo.

-Sigue viva, pero está muy mal Kai, hay que llevarla al hospital y de paso llamar a sus padres-

_"NO, por favor a mi padre no" _trato de articular la joven de 11 años.

y con sus últimas fuerzas lo logro.

-Por... por favor... no llamen a mi padre... el me golpeara-

Se encontraba tan mal que su mente se volvió en negro...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

15 años después.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su frente. Se sentía realmente cansada pero no por su trabajo, sino por sus constantes sueños que viajaban hacia el pasado.

Dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de mesa que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, indicándole que ya era día lunes 3:00 AM. Desde las últimas semanas estaba igual, despertando a la misma hora con la respiración agitada.

Hace 3 meses atrás sus tutores habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, y desde entonces se sentía desprotegida.

a pesar de que no eran sus padres biológicos los consideraba como tales, le habían brindado apoyo, cariño y protección cuando más lo necesitaba, su infancia y los primeros años de su adolescencia.  
Si, para Rin, su infancia había sido un infierno. Una de las principales razones fue el echo en que su madre se había marchado de casa cuando ella apenas tenía 7 años de edad, en ese entonces no entendía por qué la había abandonado, pero con el transcurso del tiempo su madre había echo bien el marcharse, si bien, el causante se la huida de su madre había sido su padre, Naraku... ese nombre le causaba repugnancia.

A pesar de que era (y seguía siéndolo) era su progenitor. tenía cierto resentimiento hacia él, no solo por a ver dañado a su madre si no por como la había tratado cuando apenas tenía 11 años... odiaba a su padre, pero a quien más odiaba era a ese "hombre"...  
apretó fuertemente las sabanas, recordaba brevemente como ese ser le había robado su pureza. Por Dios solo tenía 11 años y él se la arrebato. Pero más tonta fue ella, se dejó llevar por unas simples palabras.

Su familia era de comodidades, no le faltaba nada e incluso iba a la secundaria más prestigiosa de todo Tokio e incluso de Japón, debería a ver ido en último año de primaria por su edad, pero con un poco más de dinero (entregado por su padre) ya iba en segundo de secundaria en la prestigiosa "Bakusaiga" cuando todo había empezado.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de atormentarse más con el pasado, suficiente tenía con aquellas marcas en su cuerpo producto de la golpiza que le había dado su "padre", además de que ahora sus sueños la traicionaban.

Debía volver a dormir, esa era su última noche en Seúl, corea del sur, un lugar realmente maravilloso para ella, no solo vivió gran parte de su vida con sus tutores ahí, si no también que alguna vez formo parte de un grupo de baile del genero K-pop, realmente era buena bailando. Pero lo que más le apasionaba era su trabajo, ser una enfermera, no solo por ganar buen dinero si no por el afán a de ayudar a la gente que más lo necesitada, era una de sus cualidades ser gentil y dedicada.

Gracias a Hana y Kai higurashi había salido adelante. Sus tutores la ayudaron en sus estudio y en la crianza de su hijo.

Ahora con solo 27 años, se haría cargo de la hija de los fallecidos.

Entre los 3 -su hijo, la hija de los higurashi, ambos de 15 y ella-, se irían de Seúl por 2 razones:

1.-Querian volver a su tierra natal, Japón.

2.-Rin había sido trasladada de trabajo ya que Hana era una de las socias mayores del hospital "Tenseiga" de Tokio, y en su testamento la había dejado a ella a cargo de eso. Además de que ya tenía 4 años de experiencia trabajando y tratando con las personas de los hospitales.

Ella estaba registrada como Rin Daishi y no como Rin Tanaka, una Tanaka como su padre... pero para ella ese apellido nunca existió en su vida y por eso tomo la decisión de cambiárselo.

Bostezo, aun debía dormir y conservar energías para el cansador viaje que tendría en unas horas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despertó 3 horas después de aquel ajetreó, ya eran las 6 AM, eso significaba que debía levantarse. Se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha para tranquilizarse, la ponía un poco nerviosa el volver al país que la vio nacer y donde se encontraban sus malos recuerdos, igualmente quería regresara sus tierras maternas.

Una vez duchada fue directo a su closet y se vistió. Se puso una remera holgada blanca larga que le dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, una Calza de cuero negra que quedaba apegada a sus piernas y cadera y sus fieles botines con tacón wedge color gris claro, además de que se colocó una pulsera de plata y acepillo su cabello largo, dejándolo suelto.

Una vez lista fue a despertar a su hijo, su vuelo salía a las 10:00 AM, así que no tenía todo el tiempo para que el despertara cuando quisiese.

-Inuyasha!- Grito la joven madre mientras abría la puerta -Levántate-

-Mmm... No quiero- Se escuchó una voz masculina tratando de sonar adormilada entre las sábanas blancas de aquella cama.

-No te hagas el somnoliento, sé que Kagome está ahí- No parecía sorprendida -Levántense, yo preparare el desayuno-

-Keh!- Saco su cabeza de entre las sabanas el muchacho -quiero arroz de desayuno-

-Olvídalo, preparare lo que a mí se me ocurra jovencito- Salió del cuarto directo a la cocina.

Ella no era nada estúpida para no saber que inuyasha ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con la hija de los Higurashi, estaba más que claro que eran novios aunque no lo admitiesen y tampoco lo negasen cuando alguien se los preguntaba.

Sintió el vibrar en su bolsillo, saco el teléfono móvil y se fijó en el N° que indicaba la pantalla. Comenzaba con el código de área de Japón e hizo una mueca al adivinar quién era.

-Buenos días Kohaku-

_"-buenos días Rin, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- _Saludo el joven al otro lado del auricular.

-Bien, gracias. Kohaku debo preparar el desayuno, estoy algo atrasada y pronto tengo que tomar el vuelo, cuando llegue a Japón te llamara, está bien?, gracias, bye bye- y la joven corto rápidamente.

Suspiro, Kohaku siempre la llamaba, e iba a visitarla 1 vez cada 2 semanas, viajando de Japón a corea, al principio le alegraba, pero ya se había vuelto rutinario y eso la fastidiaba un poco ya que el joven no paraba de repetirle que le gustaba y otras cosas que ni recordaba porque no estaba interesada en él, la verdad es que tampoco planeaba tener una relación por ahora y se lo dejo en claro al joven.

-Rin- Un muchacho alto, delgado, de ojos dorados, cabello largo blanco, la había saco de su transe de alivio - has el desayuno, si el idiota ese te sigue llamando y molestando yo le contestare y...-

-Inuyasha, está bien que me llames por mi nombre, te lo permito, pero aún sigo siendo tu madre y debes respetarme, la forma en que me pediste el desayuno no me agrado...- le reprocho Rin simulando estar herida y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Keh!, está bien... mami- Susurro lo último y luego prosiguió -pero tengo hambre-

-Bueno, bueno, pero primero dame un besito en la mejilla- Dijo sonriente.

El joven no pudo negarle eso a su madre, la quería bastante y le perdonaba muchas cosas.

-Ahora ve a vestirte- continuo hablando Rin, ya que el joven solo se encontraba en bóxers.

-Kagome me echo de mi cuarto, se está vistiendo y le da vergüenza que la mire- se defendió.

Rin solo rodo los ojos y encamino ir a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez listo el desayuno llamo a ambos jóvenes a que se sentaran en la mesa a comer. En un par de segundos llego inuyasha con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta por el hambre. Estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una remera roja que en el centro de esta estaba escrito "Me gustan las mujeres", sus converse negras y su gorra del mismo color pero que usaba la parte delantera hacia atrás y viceversa.

-Precisamente debías ponerte esa remera?- pregunto su madre con una ceja alzada.

-Si-

Rin suspiro, su hijo no tenía remedio, era muy especial, y por ello lo quería, además que se atragantaba con sus comidas...

-Buenos Días-

Entro en la cocina una joven sonriente de la misma edad de Inuyasha, ojos color café, cabello negro y esbelta.

Vestida con una falda de vuelo tipo "A" color crema, remera ajustada con escote en "U" color celeste pastel y sandalias estilo romanas.

-Buenos días Kagome- Sonrió Rin- Cuando termines tu desayuno llamare un taxi, provecho y come tranquila-

-Sí, Rin-

Ah Kagome también la dejaba que la llamase por su nombre, a pesar que fuera la "novia" de su hijo y esta debía llamarla madre -por no llamarle suegra- como signo de respeto y cultura, ya que sentía a la menor como una hermana.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

En uno de los edificios más prestigiosos de todo Japón, ubicado en Tokio, dentro de las muchas oficinas, a excepción de esta que era la más grande y lujuriosa, se encontraba el presidente de todas las empresas y edificio de los "No Taisho". Un hombre de 32 años -casi 33- pero que a simple vista aparentaba de 25. Su larga cabellera blanca, penetrantes ojos dorados, cuerpo bien formado y rostro sin emociones, portaba un traje formal negro –camisa blanca- con una corbata del mismo color. A pesar de tener todo el tiempo un semblante serio y frio, era muy popular y solicitado entre las mujeres.

Sentado en su escritorio revisando papeles y con un aura de "no te me acerques", una joven mujer entro.

-Señor No Taisho... disculpe si lo molesto-

El no despego sus ojos de aquellos papeles, pero por dentro quería fulminar con su mirada a su secretaria por interrumpirlo. Con temor la joven secretaria siguió hablando.

-Su... su esposa señor-

-Que es lo que quiere esa mujer?- Su fría mirada se despegó de aquellos papeles y estremecieron a la joven al dirigirse a ella.

-Quiere... quiere hablar con usted señor... está en el tele...-

-Estoy ocupado- le interrumpió.

La secretaria captando el mensaje, salió de aquella oficina sin antes dedicarle una reverencia.

Suspiro con suma molestia, esa mujer siempre lo llamaba por cualquier idiotez, estaba cansado de ella. Nunca quiso casarse, pero asumir la presidencia lo requería. Además nunca sintió nada por aquella persona que era su "esposa", es más por nadie profeso sentimientos.

Un fuerte portazo retumbo por toda la oficina, causándole cierta molestia al saber quién era.

-Sesshomaru-

-Koga- miro desafiante al dueño de aquel nombre.

El joven llamado koga, era alto, ojos color azul, cabello castaño largo y tomado, cuerpo bien formado y aproximadamente 29 años de edad.

Traía un traje formal negro con una corbata color azul que combinaba con sus ojos.

-No me mires asi, pareces una bestia, además no vengo a buscar pelea, solo vengo a dejarte unos papeles y de paso decirte que hoy llega al país la sucesora de Hana Higurashi en el edificio de salud, tenseiga.

No hubo contestación por parte de Sesshomaru

Los "No Taisho" no solo llevaban la economía de Japón, si no que también la salud y la educación. Koga prosiguió.

-Está más que claro que poco te importa el hospital , pero aun así es tu deber como presidente el acerté cargo- sermoneó el joven - Ten, te dejo los datos de la joven que llegara-

Dejo los documentos en la mesa y se retiró.

Sesshomaru tenía unas ganas inmensas de agarrar a golpes a ese sujeto, no era más que un ser inferior y solo sabía fastidiarlo diciendole que debía hacer y qué no. Ese sujeto siempre lo molestaba sobre aquel tema de ese edificio en particular que encontraba insignificante.

-Tenseiga, una vez que le quite las acciones a la niñita que venga, me desacere de ti- murmuro furioso y amenazante.

Tomo los papeles que Koga había depositado en su escritorio, lo primero que llamo su atención -pero sin cambiar su semblante de furia- fue el nombre que leyó en aquel papel.

_"Datos"_

_Nombre: Rin Daishi._

_Cedula de identidad: .xxx.-x_

_Fecha nacimiento: 2 de septiembre de 1986._

_Edad: 27 años._

_Nacionalidad: Japonesa._

_Lugar de residencia: Seúl, Corea del sur._

Por un momento creyó que era aquella chiquilla de hace 15 años atrás. La mayoría de los datos concordaban menos el apellido.

Necesitaba solo ver una foto y comprobar que realmente era ella, pero en aquellos documentos no había nada más. Golpeo el escritorio con su puño lleno de ira, hace muchos años atrás la busco para responsabilizarse de sus actos. Era verdad que nunca sintió nada por ella ni que tampoco se sentía atraído, pero era lo suficiente hombre para asumir sus problemas.

Decidido, mañana mismo iría ah aquel repugnante edificio y lo averiguaría.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Awww- Respiro hondo kagome -Afín llegamos-

-Vieja, deberías llamar al idiota de kohaku- Sugirió Inuyasha.

-No me digas vieja- se quejó Rin -Ahora lo llamo-

Saco de su bolsillo el teléfono móvil y marco el N° de Kohaku quien contesto de inmediato.

-Kohaku, soy yo, Rin. Ya llegamos, estamos en el aeropuerto, ven a buscarnos, gracias, nos vemos- y sin que el joven articulara una palabra corto.

-Rin, te gusta torturar a kohaku- reía kagome al presenciar la llamada.

-No es eso, sabes cómo se emociona cuando me ve o lo llamo- Siseo.

-Keh!- llamo la atención Inuyasha -Ah ese idiota le gustas-

-Concuerdo con inuyasha- apoyo kagome –pero no deberías llamarlo idiota cuando tú también lo eres-

Rin solo rio ante ese comentario.

-Kagome! Argg… - trato de defenderse el muchacho –tú no eres muy lista que digamos, argg… tonta-

-Come me llamaste?!- se exaspero la joven –huy! Eres un inmaduro!-

-JA! Mira quien lo dice- se defendió inuyasha.

Rin solo observada, por cosas triviales siempre salían discutiendo y esta vez no intervendría ya que no valía la pena, muy pocas veces la escuchaban, ambos eran tercos. Suspiro resignada al ver como ambos trataban de fulminarse con solo mirarse.

El reloj del aeropuerto marcaba las 19 hrs , había sido un vuelo largo, de 8 horas aproximadamente. Estaba cansada y se preguntaba como ellos aun tenían fuerzas para debatir sus diferencias.

-Rin…-

La joven pego un saltito al escuchar que alguien le hablaba en el oído. Se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

-Kohaku… me asustaste- le reprocho la joven.

El dueño de aquel nombre, era un hombre 10 cm más alto que Rin, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos del mismo color y delgado. Vestía una camisa de cuello mao color blanca, jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas supra moradas. No superaba los 30 años de edad.

-Lo siento. Ten- le tendió su mano, la cual sostenía un ramo de rosas amarillas

-Son hermosas!, gracias Kohaku- Rin le dedico una sonrisa amable y recibió aquel ramo, la verdad no le gustaban mucho las rosas de aquel color.

-Keh! Pero que cursi eres-

Ambos –Kohaku y Rin- Voltearon a ver. Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto cuando le hacía entrega de las flores a su madre.

-Inuyasha, por favor- pidió Rin.

Kohaku miro a Inuyasha con odio mientras este se la devolvía mas venenosa. Kagome miro a Rin preocupada, ambas sabían que inuyasha no soportaba a kohaku y tal parecía, el último lo sabía.

-Kohaku- llamo Rin –por favor, llévanos al departamento, están todas las cosas listas?, solo quiero descansar- pidió.

-Esta todo instalado ya, en 3 días más llega tu auto de corea- Rin iba a contestar, pero el hablo primero casi leyéndole los pensamientos –Me dijeron que se complicaron en trasladarlo de Seúl a Tokio, pero traje mi automóvil-

El, tomo la mano de Rin guiándola fuera del aeropuerto hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Kagome eh Inuyasha los siguieron, al último no le gustaba para nada que ese tipo se acercase mucho a Rin, no lo encontraba alguien confiable.

-Rin no siente nada por él, no te preocupes- hablo kagome.

-Lo sé, pero ese tipo no me da buena espina, estoy seguro que para el también soy un fastidio, hasta tú lo eres para el-

-Eso lo sabemos-

-Nosotros, pero ella no- Dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Rin –me preocupa que ese tipo quiera hacerle daño-

Kagome lo miro con ternura, su "amigo" se veía realmente preocupado por su madre, siempre le gusto eso de él, a pesar de su edad y su inmadurez se preocupaba por sus seres amados.

-Keh! No me mires a…- Fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica.

Cerro los ojos para profundizar aquel beso, le gustaba demasiado aquellos labios y siempre que Kagome le permitía saborearlos se sentía en el cielo. La chica se separó y le sonrió.

-Porque te preocupas tanto por tu madre?- fue su pregunta.

El solo la miro serio mientras meditaba su respuesta.

-Ella me lo ha dado todo, su cariño. a pesar que yo no conozco a mi padre, ese cariño paternal que debería estar vacío, está lleno gracias a ella y no soy como aquel sujeto que debió despreciarla al saber que yo vendría al mundo. Además soy el hombre y debo protegerla, no me gustaría volver a verla llorar por un hombre- dijo esto último al recordar un momento que la vio llorar por primera vez.

-Volver a verla llorar?- pregunto Kogome.

Inuyasha asintió y prosiguió a contarle aquel recuerdo…

_5 años atrás en casa los higurashi, era una cruda noche de invierno. Un pequeño niño adormilado paseaba por los pasillos en busca del baño, necesitaba uno urgentemente o si no se haría pis y eso le daría mucha vergüenza. _

_Una vez liberado y aliviado emprendió camino hacia su cuarto, pero unos sollozos llamaron su atención._

_Siguió aquel llanto con la curiosidad inundando su mente hasta que llego a la puerta de una habitación que le parecía conocida, era la de su madre… se quedó un rato afuera debatiendo consigo mismo si entrar o no y en eso escucho los lamentos._

_-Sesshomaru- _

"_quien rayos era Sesshomaru?" se preguntó el pequeño. _

_-Te odio… gracias a ti me pasaron demasiadas cosas… 10 años han pasado ya…- se lamentaba una Rin de 22 años –pero… No hubiese podido tener a Inuyasha ni me hubiera fortalecido…-_

_El pequeño quedo perplejo, quería abrazar a su madre y con valor abrió la puerta y entro._

_-Mamá…-_

_La joven miro sorprendida hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su hijo y rápidamente seco sus lágrimas._

_-Inuyasha, que haces aquí?, deberías estar durmiendo mi amor- _

_-No podía dormir- mintió._

_-Porque?- _

_-Mamá, ¿soy una desgracia para ti?- el pequeño agacho su mirada._

_La joven madre se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta de su pequeño hijo, su ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas, se agacho y abrazo al infante._

_-No mi amor, no eres una desgracia. Eres una alegría para mí, eres mi felicidad y orgullo y por ti sigo adelante-_

_Jamás había escucho a su madre tan madura, el pequeño levanto su vista del suelo y la abrazo derramando lagrimas también. Esa noche madre e hijo dormirían juntos._

_Al día siguiente ambos debían ir a clases, ella a la universidad y el a la escuela, pero en su pequeña mente solo estaba presente un nombre… "Sesshomaru", el hombre que hizo sufrir a su madre…_

-Ah sí que tu padre se llama Sesshomaru…- dijo Kagome. Inuyasha solo asintió y ella pregunto –Sabes su nombre, has intento buscarlo?-

-No me interesa, desprecio a ese sujeto, para mí no es más que un desconocido- soltó con repudio y frunciendo el entrecejo con desdén.

Kagome no siguió con las preguntas, sabía que aquel tema era delicado. Para animarlo le dio otro cálido beso y le susurro en el oído.

-Me gustan tus labios- El no dijo nada, su beso lo había calmado –mejor vamos, no te gustaría saber que podría hacerle Kohaku a Rin-

El reacciono, se le había olvidado que su madre se había ido con ese sujeto. Tomo la mano de Kagome y se dispuso a correr al estacionamiento.

Rin esperaba a los jóvenes junto con Kohaku al lado del auto de este, un audi R8 color naranja.

Kohaku era un político muy reconocido en aquel país.

-Rin- la llamo.

-Dime?- su vista estaba perdida en un punto en especificó.

-Has pensado en nosotros?- pregunto, acercándose a ella, acorralándole entre el audi de él y su cuerpo.

-Kohaku…- cuando su vista se fijó en él, se sientio tan pequeña que la desvió hacia abajo.

-Dime Rin, yo te estoy esperando- El tomo su barbilla para que lo mirase.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, los ojos del muchacho estaban fijos en sus labios. Poco a poco el joven comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, y cuando ya estaba rozando los labios de la mujer fue interrumpido.

-Nos podemos largar?, no soy el único cansado- rezongó Inuyasha.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente por la corrida, daba gracias al cielo que habían llegado a tiempo antes de que se besaran.

Kohaku se separó de Rin molesto, estaba a punto de probar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Rin aun no salía de su trance de sorpresa hasta que Kagome la tomo del brazo y la condujo a la parte trasera de aquel vehículo. Por ahora Inuyasha se iría en el asiento del copiloto, algo que fastidiaba Kohaku.

Una vez llegados al departamento nuevo, quedaron asombrados por lo grande que era y además como estaba de amueblado. Rin le dio las gracias a kohaku y se despidio de él.

Adentro, en el departamento, sus paredes eran rojas, habían cuadros y muebles muy finos, sillones de cuero blanco, grandes ventanales gigantes que daban ah una terraza en la cual habían 4 sillas colgantes, además los ventanales tenían cortinas muy hermosas del mismo color que los sofás, un gran televisor y una mesa con sillas para 6 personas, aquella era la sala de estar y comedor. Seguido de aquel espacio grande, se encontraba la cocina, había una nevera, horno y cocina eléctrica, además de que Kohaku había hecho las compras del mes.

Devuelta a la sala de estar, había una escalera de madera oscura que daba hacia un pasillo y este daba hacia las habitaciones y el gran baño.

Rin realmente estaba agradecida con Kohaku, quizás de verdad se merecía un beso… pero… ella jamás había dado uno y se avergonzaba por ello.

Cuando había tenido relaciones íntimas con cierta persona nunca llegaron a darse uno, y después de que tuvo a Inuyasha, se concentró en él y sus estudios, por ende jamás había tenido un noviazgo, ni besos, ni relaciones íntimas a excepción de esa vez…

-Me iré a dormir- aviso Rin a ambos jóvenes –que suerte que ustedes aún están de vacaciones-

-Pero nos quedan 2 semanas Rin, no te preocupes, descansaremos por ti- Dijo una alegre Kagome.

-Debo inscribirlos en una secundaria- Recordó.

-Argg… no hablen de escuelas, me produce nauseas- protesto Inuyasha.

-Bueno, Bueno- Rio su madre –Buenas noches-

Se dirigió a su habitación, realmente estaba cansada, y aun habían cosas que hacer, además, mañana le tocaba ir al hospital tenseiga. Se acostó en aquella cama y se entregó completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Lentamente fue despertando, el sonido de los pájaros inundaron sus oídos y los rayos de aquel sol llameante anunciaba un día de calor.

Se froto los ojos y bostezo de una forma infantil, ese era su primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar tarde, además de que su auto aun no llegaba de corea del sur. Se levantó perezosamente y se encamino al baño para darse una refrescante ducha que le serviría a despertar.

Una vez duchada, se puso su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón azul marino, zapatos bajo del mismo color y una blusa manga corta blanca con bordes del color de su pantalón, en aquella blusa decía **"**_**Rin Daishi, Enfermera, Maternidad**_**".**

Tomo un desayuno rápido, Calculaba que eran las 7:30 AM, debía estar a las 8, ya se estaba retrasando. Salió casi corriendo de su nuevo hogar y a la salida vio a Kohaku.

-Lo siento, es tarde, hablamos más en la noche- le dijo pasando a su lado, pero el, la tomo del brazo antes de que escapara –Kohaku, voy tarde-

-Toma- le paso unas llaves.

-Estas son las llaves del mi auto?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, sorpresa, tu auto llego hoy a las 5-

-Oh! Gracias!- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Donde esta?

-Ahí- apunto Kohaku con su dedo.

Rin salió corriendo hacia su vehículo. Una vez al lado de su querido hyundai i30 color rojo, se apresuró a encender el motor y salir de ahí, iba muy tarde.

Llego 5 minutos antes de las 8:00 AM al hospital tenseiga. Busco un lugar donde estacionarse hasta que vio un letrero de "Personal" y sin pensarlo 2 veces dejo su auto ahí.

Antes de salir de su vehículo vio su teléfono móvil, había un mensaje de Kohaku, no lo quería leer, así que solo suspiro y miro hacia fuera. Al lado había un automóvil marca Zenvo ST1. _"quien rayos se compra esos vehículos?" _pensó Rin, _"cada vez están más locos, comprando cosas tan caras". _

Salió de su vehículo para ver mejor aquel auto de tan mal gusto para ella, no pudo ver mucho ya que los vidrios eran negros, se encamino al frente del auto y solo con solo ver lo que decía aquel letrero le quedo claro quién era el loco que se compraba tal _"juguitito"_, el presidente.

Suspiro, era mejor ir a trabajar.

Primer día de trabajo y ya todos la conocían por ser una de las socias mayoritarias.

-Hola señorita Daishi- Saludo una joven más alta que ella, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises, esbelta y con unos 35 años de edad aproximadamente. Era hermosa según los pensamientos Rin.

-Hola…-

-Soy Sara, Sara Asano- se presentó.

-Bueno… ah… ya sabe cómo me llamo- dijo tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, tú me ayudaras, serás mi enfermera asistente en maternidad-

-No sabía, lo siento señorita Asano- hizo un reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Solo dime Sara- Le sonrió amable- por cierto rin, antes de comenzar con tu trabajo el presidente quiere verte en su oficina-

-Perdone señorita Asano… digo Sara, donde quedo la oficina?- Pregunto distraída.

-En Décimo piso, ve tranquila, el presidente parece de buen humor-

Rin le dio las gracias, tomo el ascensor, ni loca subía por las escaleras. Estaba feliz porque por ahora no había tenido problema alguno. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y le dieron la libertad de ver una gran puerta al final de ese pasillo, esas puertas de seguro daban a la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Camino a pasos lentos y seguros.

Toco la puerta, pero no escucho alguna voz que le confirmara entrar. Curiosa abrió, aquella oficina era muy grande, tenía muchos sillones de cuero negro, un escritorio gigantesco con muchos papeles, un computador y un teléfono. En cada extremo de aquella sala había una estantería, y atrás de aquel escritorio una ventana gigantesca donde se podía apreciar la ciudad.

-Permiso- su tono fue tímido, no vio a nadie, pero se percató que el sillón de cuero de aquel escritorio le daba la espalda. De seguro había alguien ahí –Señor, me mando a llamar?-

El sujeto que se encontraba sentado en aquella silla de cuero, se levanto y dio la cara.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Rin Tanaka- Dijo aquel sujeto con su expresión de hielo.

Rin quedo pasmada con los ojos abiertos como platos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de él, de… Sesshomaru No Taisho.

**Continuara…**

_Hola, un gusto a todos los que leyeron este primer capítulo de mi primer fic._

_Soy nuevo en esto y espero que comprendan que igual tengo faltas TwT_

_Espero que les sea de su agrado._

_Acepto críticas, alabanzas y golpes xD_

_Bueno eso, gracias por leer, un saludo y espero que estén bien (:_

_Bye..._

_PD: tratare de actualizar pronto… si es que quieren xD._

_PD2: Es un fic raro, lo se xD_


	2. Intrigas

Declaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad deRumiko Takahashi. La trama de la historia no es referente a la historia original, es en nuestro tiempo y se me ocurrió cuando iba en el bus camino a casa.

Las contestaciones de los reviews están al final.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Juego para Dos.

Capitulo 2: Intrigas.

Los rayos del sol pasaban por las orillas de las cortinas que cubrían el gran ventanal del cuarto principal de aquel departamento, golpeando de lleno el rostro de la joven que yacía en ese momento durmiendo, sin embargo la habían despertado. De todas formas no le formo ni un ápice de molestia ya que eran bastante cálidos y además la noche anterior fue la mejor para sus sueños.  
Por un momento creyó que aun vivía en Seúl, lejos del enemigo, no obstante, al abrir sus ojos lentamente despertó a la realidad al toparse con el techo de cuarto en su nuevo hogar.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que volvió a ver a Sesshomaru.  
Realmente estaba confundida, la mayor parte de su vida se dijo que lo odiaba, en cambio, ahora lo dudaba ya que dentro de su ser no existía ni un mísero rastro de aborrecimiento hacia ese hombre. Realmente estaba loca por no poder odiarlo, a pesar de lo que paso en la oficina aquel primer día en el que había llegado...

**Flash- back**

****_Estaba feliz porque por ahora no había tenido problema alguno. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y le dieron la libertad de ver una gran puerta al final de ese pasillo, esas puertas de seguro daban a la oficina de su nuevo jefe. Camino a pasos lentos y seguros._

_Toco la puerta, pero no escucho alguna voz que le confirmara entrar. Curiosa abrió, aquella oficina era muy grande, tenía muchos sillones de cuero negro, un escritorio gigantesco con muchos papeles, un computador y un teléfono. En cada extremo de aquella sala había una estantería, y atrás de aquel escritorio una ventana gigantesca donde se podía apreciar la ciudad._

_-Permiso- su tono fue tímido, no vio a nadie, pero se percató que el sillón de cuero de aquel escritorio le daba la espalda. De seguro había alguien ahí –Señor, me mando a llamar?-_

_El sujeto que se encontraba sentado en aquella silla de cuero, se levanto y dio la cara._

_-Nos volvemos a ver, Rin Tanaka- Dijo aquel sujeto con su expresión de hielo._

_Rin quedo pasmada con los ojos abiertos como platos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de él, de… Sesshomaru No Taisho._

_Quedo petrificada con solo ver aquellos ojos dorados fríos que precisamente la veían a ella, su cuerpo temblaba, su mente estaba en una especie de shock el cual no respondía ante nada ya que solo quería salir corriendo pero era como si realmente estuviera pegada al suelo._

_Pasaron unos minutos y al fin Rin volvió a la realidad, trato de pensar las cosas calmadamente, lo mejor era enfrentarlo y no mostrar signos de temer y debilidad frente a el._

_-Mi nombre es Rin Daishi, no Tanaka- lo dijo tan segura de si, que Sesshomaru solo se limito a observarla con su rostro carente de emociones._

_-Señor No taisho- llamo la pelinegro -¿para que solicitó mi presencia?- se mostro valiente, fuerte y serena._

_-Tanaka, ¿sabes que te puede pasar por la falsificación de apellidos?- pregunto el presidente de forma acida._

_-Mi cambio de apellido es legal, no entrare en detalles sobre el porque-_

_-Con el tiempo te has puesto mas insolente niñita- rezongó._

_Rin no tomo en cuenta las palabras del sujeto. Lo miro desafiante y prosiguió a preguntar -¿y usted sabe que es un delito abusar de una menor?-_

_La joven por un minuto creyó ganar territorio, pero quiso retractarse de lo que había dicho al ver como Sesshomaru, enfurecido, se acerco a ella tomando ambas muñecas de la chica._

_-Suel.. Suélteme- forcejeó._

_-Yo no abuse de nadie, ¿o quieres que te recuerde como estabas dispuesta a todo?- _

_Cada palabra de el era veneno para ella, y mientras ella mas forcejeaba para zafarse el agarre de el, mas le apretaba y lastima a la joven._

_Para desgracia de Rin, fue imposible en ese momento mantener su postura de firmeza, sus ojos chocolate se habían puesto cristalinos pero no sabia si era producto de la fuerza que el ejercía en sus muñecas o las palabras dolorosas que recordaban parte de los antecedentes de su miseria._

_-Suélteme… por favor-_

_Realmente no quería demostrar debilidad, pero sus ojos la delataban al derramar un par de lagrimas a lo que ella solo bajo la cabeza. El soltó su agarre y se dirigió a su escritorio donde tomo asiento y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados escrutándola de forma amenazante._

_-Desafiarme no te servirá, porque saldrás perdiendo-_

_Luego de advertirla, paso un momento de silencio absoluto, Rin aun conservaba su cabeza agachada y más lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru solo la observaba de arriba abajo sin que esta se diera cuenta._

_La pobre de Rin se sentía tan débil, nunca imagino estar metida en la boca del lobo, si lo hubiera sabido nunca habría vuelto desde un principio a Japón… en ese momento recordó a su hijo…  
Sesshomaru no debía saber que Inuyasha existía. Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y volvió a su semblante a uno serio, dirigió su vista al hombre que aun la observaba. En sus pensamientos ella misma se dijo que protegería a sus seres mas queridos, ambos jóvenes que Vivian con ella, debiendo ser fuerte._

_-Si ya termino de humillarme, entonces me retiro- hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto para salir del lugar pero el primero hablo._

_-Mañana, a primera hora aquí-_

_Rin bufo, frunció el entrecejo y dio un portazo resonando por toda la espaciosa oficina produciendo una molestia en el dueño de esta._

_Mientras iba en el ascensor, se regañaba mentalmente a si misma por su repentina caída de actitud y el a ver soltado lagrimas. Se sintió frustrada y a la vez molesta por lo ultimo dicho de el "¿quien se creía el para ordenarle a ella?"_

_Una vez llegado al piso de maternidad suspiro, al menos se relajaría empleando y poniendo su mayor atención a lo que le gustaba._

_-El señor No Taisho tiene un vehiculo extraordinario y genial- se escucho la voz de un joven en la sala de espera._

_Inevitablemente Rin no puedo evitar escuchar aquello. Se concentro preguntándose que clase de automóvil tendría una bestia como el, y al pensarlo cayo en cuenta de algo… su cuerpo quedo helado, estaba pasmada diciéndose mentalmente idiota, esa mañana cuando llego se había estacionado junto al Zenvo ST1.  
Corrió hacia uno de los ventanales que daba visto al estacionamiento percatándose que ya no se encontraba el lujurioso automóvil._

_-"¿En que momento se habrá ido Sesshomaru?"- se pregunto…_

**Fin Flash-Back**

Aun en la cama suspiro resignada, ¿Cómo era posible que no siéntese un ápice de resentimiento con todo lo que había pasado anteriormente?

En aquellas 2 semanas, siempre se topaba con el en los pasillos, obviamente lo ignoraba y desviaba su vista, pero sentía que el la miraba cada vez. E incluso Sara había comentado muy feliz que el señor No Taisho en ese tiempo iba muy seguido, comparando con antes casi nunca visitaba el lugar o mejor dicho desde que había tomado la presidencia hace años jamás mostro interés en verificar como iba el lugar, por lo tanto, dejaba a cargo a uno de sus administradores mas confiables, un anciano calvo, de baja estatura y unos ojos bastantes saltones.  
Además en esas 2 semanas se había echo amiga de Sara.

El que Sesshomaru fuera tan seguido al hospital, le intrigaba, estaba completamente segura que solo iba a vigilarla o quizás solo la quería intimidar por el echo de que había desobedecido al no ir el día siguiente a su oficina.

Pero… ¿y si de verdad la estaba vigilando? , ¿Y de que?  
Por suerte hoy le tocaba libre y no tendría que toparse con el demonio de Sesshomaru, eso la aliviaba y relajaba.

-¡Rin!- Un grito masculino resonó en el hogar.

La aludida, asustada, se levanto de un salto de su cama, corrió por el pasillo del segundo piso y justo en el momento preciso en que iba a bajar las escaleras freno en seco. En el primer piso, a pies de la escalera se encontraba Inuyasha sonriente en un uniforme de secundaria, el que consistía en una camisa blanca algo grande y con pocos botones abrochados, corbata gris al igual que el de su pantalón.

Al lado de Inuyasha se encontraba Kagome quien solo negaba con la cabeza el grito que llamo la atención de Rin. Kagome llevaba la misma camisa de Inuyasha, solo que esta era apegada a su figura y estaba bien abrochada, un corbatín femenino color gris al igual que la falda escoses que llevaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rin.

-¿Nos podrías ir a dejar a la escuela?- pregunto el sonriente de Inuyasha.

-Espera… ¿hoy es el primer día?-

-Pero como te falla la memoria con la edad- se burlo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha!... Rin, no te preocupes, disfruta tu día libre, nosotros nos iremos en tren- Fue Kagome quien hablo y miraba enojada a Inuyusha.

El muchacho la miro desasosiego –Keh! Pero que tonta, ni sabes donde queda la secu-

Kagome se avergonzó, era verdad, no sabían donde quedaba, de seguro se perderían.

-Bueno- llamo la atención Rin- Iré a dejarlos, mientras vayan al vehículo-

Ambos jóvenes asintieron saliendo del departamento. Rin por su parte se encamino a su cuarto, donde solo saco de su closet un abrigo largo negro, como aun no terminaba el verano, aun hacia calor por lo que decidió no abotonarse el abrigo y dejar al descubierto su pijama de dos piezas de color crema.  
Luego, se arrodillo para sacar las converse negras que su hijo le regalo una vez para el día de las madres.

Lista para conducir, salió de su hogar.

-Bien- dijo mientras subía al asiento del conductor- vamos-

Parte del trayecto inuyasha y Kagome hablaban de cosas triviales, en un semáforo en rojo, Inuyasha quien iba de copiloto, le hablo a su madre.

-Necesito dinero para sobrevivir-

Rin suspiro, le dio un par de monedas y acto seguido repitió su misma acción con Kagome.

-Gracias Rin-

-De nada querida- su vista estaba fija en el camino- tú- apunto a Inuyasha con su dedo índice –no malgastes el dinero en papitas o cualquier tipo de comida no sana-

-Keh!- se molesto el muchacho- No sabes que es saludable-

La joven madre volvió a suspirar. Su hijo tenía una extraña obsesión por las patatas fritas desde el primer día en que las probó.

Sus pensamientos viajaron de Inuyasha al extraño comportamiento de Sesshomaru. Ese demonio tramaba algo y ella lo averiguaría.

Pero ¿Cómo?... cerró sus ojos en un intento de encontrar la respuesta ahí, pero se estaba tan concentrada pensándolo que solo el grito de Kagome la saco de su trance.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Fue demasiado tarde, había chocado con otro vehículo.

-¡Ah! ¡No!- se quejo Rin- ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Deberías ver por donde conduces- Regaño su hijo.

-Estamos bien Rin- fue la voz de Kagome quien la tranquilizo.

Gracias a Dios nadie había salido lastimado, Sin embargo, debía verificar si la persona dentro del otro automóvil se encontraba bien.

-Debo hablar con el dueño- se preocupo.

-Tiene estilo- dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Eh?- Rin estaba incrédula ante el comentario de su hijo, lo miro por unos segundo y dirigió la vista hacia adelante. Siento como su cuerpo se tensaba, era el mismo Zenvo ST1… Rogaba a Dios que fuera otra persona quien tuviera ese auto. Por precaución le hablo a Inuyasha – ¡Oh! ¡No!, Inuyasha, pásate para atrás y no salgan-

-Keh!-

-Ven Inuyasha!- Le regaño Kagome quien noto la preocupación de Rin por su voz. Tiro de la camisa del muchacho y este cayo para atrás dejando justo su cabeza en el regazo de kagome.

De aquel Zenvo ST1 precisamente salió aquel hombre de porte elegante, penetrantes ojos dorados. Rin escondió su cabeza entre el volante, no sabia que hacer.

Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos miraba el hyundai i30, un aura asesina fue lo único que sintió Rin, y eso que ni miraba al sujeto.

-Sera mejor que salga- hablo angustiada –ustedes no salgan- advirtió mirando a ambos jóvenes quienes solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

La joven respiro profundamente tres veces y se permitió salir una vez que calmo sus nervios, debía actuar con naturalidad.

-Señor No Taisho- se dirigió donde el mientras la escoltaba con la mirada –Un gusto verlo-

Una vez frente a el, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, el no dijo nada, solo la observaba determinadamente, parecía examinarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Perdone señor, no me di cuen…-

-Saldra de tu salario- interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- lo miro incrédula.

-Los daños serán pagados con parte de tu salario- hablo de forma acida.

-Eso lo se, le pagare todo- dijo al borde de la exasperación.

-Debería despedirte por tal insolencia-

Aquella fueron las ultimas palabras crueles de parte de el que toleraría Rin, ya había sido demasiado que el la tratase tan mal. La verdad es que ella carecía de enojo, pero aquel sujeto la exasperaba demasiado y no aguanto en estallar y decirle un par de cosas.

-Señor, a cualquiera le puede pasar- se defendió –Que usted se crea el señor supremo de todo no le da derecho a tratarme tan mal- Rin ya no aguantaba, aparte de ser cruel con ella la ignoraba –y no me ignore, sabe perfectamente que…-

Un pitido de vehículo interrumpió a la joven –Preciosa, vámonos a un motel!- fueron los gritos de un desconocido quien hizo que ella se sonrojara completamente y mirara hacia su cuerpo. En todo el tiempo en que estuvo "hablando" con Sesshomaru no recordó que traía su pijama puesta, un conjunto de una camiseta a tiras y un short color crema.

Rápidamente reacciono y se cubrió con el abrigo que traía, estaba avergonzada a más dar.

-Además de distraída, te gusta mostrarte como una…-

-¡Basta!- le grito enfadada nuevamente al borde de las lagrimas- Usted es el ser mas cruel que eh conocida en toda mi vida, no entiendo como puede estar casado- el solo la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes –no le quito más su tiempo-

Rin subió a su vehículo, estaba poseída por la ira, quería darle un buen merecido a Sesshomaru lo que le dio una brillante idea. Saco un poco de dinero de su cartera, retrocedió unos cuantos metros mientras que Sesshomaru solo observaba provocándole mas rabia.

-Agárrense bien fuerte- sugirió a ambos jóvenes, que no entendían el porque pero aun así tomaron encuentra la sugerencia.

Con impotencia apretó con su pie el acelerador hasta topar nuevamente con el Zenvo ST1 destrozándole la parte trasera. Volvió a retroceder pero esta vez se giro hacia la pista del al lado parándose por un rato al lado de Sesshomaru quien la quería asesinar con la mirada.

-Váyase al demonio con su cochino dinero- fueron las palabras de la joven y le arrojo el dinero.

Rápidamente acelero, al menos se sentía un tanto bien.

-Rin…- llamo kagome.

-Lo siento chicos, me deje llevar por la ira-

-Keh! Era mejor darle una patada a el-

-claro que no, ambos están mal- reprocho Kagome por la actitud de ambos.

Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron a discutir si estaba bien o mal, mientras a Rin solo le corría una lagrima, la había tratado de puta, eso la había herido mas aun, ella no era así, era demasiado pura e incluso algo ingenua. Mas que nada esa lagrima significaba impotencia, pero una angustia recorrió todo su ser al recordar lo que había echo… había desatado la furia del demonio.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, fue el pensamiento de ella, asumía que estuvo mal dejarse llevar por la ira así que asumiría las consecuencias que vinieran.

Dejo a ambos jóvenes en la entrada de la secundaria en la que irían y se dirigió a su hogar para descansar y despejar un poco su cabeza por el problema en el que se había metido…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inuyasha y Kagome no tuvieron problemas en presentarse, a pesar de vivir la mayoría de sus años en corea del sur, hablaban perfectamente japonés.

Ese día, en la hora de receso Kagome era rodeada de muchos chicos, entre los cuales uno se llama Hojo quien se mostraba bastante amigable y risueño con ella y le producía cierto enfado a Inuyasha.

-Keh! Es una tonta- Desvió su vista hacia la ventana.

Estaba celoso, quería gritarle a ese chico que se alejara de ella, pero el no era nada de Kagome, solo eran amigos con cierto derecho.

-Hola-

El saludo de una voz femenina saco al joven de su trance de celos. El muchacho miro a la persona quien lo había saludado para decirle que se fuera, pero desecho totalmente esa idea al ver la sonrisa amable de aquella chica. La muchacha llevaba el mismo uniforme, su cabello era negro y largo pero estaba tomado en una coleta dejando escapar dos mechones, sus ojos eran de un color café apagado, era alta, esbelta y con una figura un tanto envidiable. Ante esta descripción, Inuyasha se sonrojo, realmente la encontraba bonita.

-Hola- se mostro cortes.

-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- el asintió- Inuyasha ¿verdad?- volvió a afirmar con la cabeza- Soy Kikyo, un gusto- le sonrió.

-Un… un gusto Kikyo…- estaba ruborizado.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-15 ¿y tú?-

-igual. Inuyasha ¿te gusto Japón?-

-Ya lo conocía…- fue su respuesta –tienes una linda sonrisa- soltó de la nada embobado.

-jajaja, gracias, eres muy amable- le volvió a sonreír –¿ya conoces la secu?- negó –Bien, ¿quieres que te la muestre?-

Inuyasha lo pensó un poco, no tenia ganas de ver una simple secundaría, lo único que quería, era poder tener en la mira a Kagome, pero… ah Kagome no le importaba, así que tampoco le importaba ella.

-Keh!- bufo molesto –Vamos-

Ambos se pararon de sus asientos, Kykio tomando la mano de Inuyasha, salió del salón junto a el.  
Lo que no sabia el chico es que en todo momento, desde que había llegado la muchacha, había estado siendo observado por un par de ojos chocolates que miraban con furia la cercanía, pero que se hicieron tristes en el momento en que la chica tomo la mano de Inuyasha.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Animo Rin, animo. ¿Por qué me suceden estas desgracias?-

La joven se revoloteó su cabello mientras se quejaba de su maldita suerte, parecía que desde que llego a Japón todo estaba en su contra.

-Sesshomaru me matara- sonó angustiada –ese tipo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su orgullo-

Definitivamente se había metido en el ojo del huracán, ya no podría salir de ahí, por lo tanto no valía la pena buscar alguna solución factible. Lo mejor era ir a darse una ducha calentita para relajarse un poco.

Mientras se duchaba no paraba de pensar en Sesshomaru, en lo desagradable que era tenerlo en frente, en lo cruel que era el con ella, en su tonto rostro que nunca mostraba emociones, su cuerpo que lucia tan bien en aquel traje formal…

-Pero que estoy pensado- se abofeteo.

El agua caía por todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo, volvió hacia 15 años atrás cuando se entrego a el, se había sentido bien… pero el era un monstruo… a pesar de serlo, cuando tuvo su primera vez, el había sido suave.

-Pff, es un demonio- se abofeteo otra vez –esto realmente no me esta relajando, seria mejor ir a ver un poco de tv-

Cerro el grifo, se coloco la toalla y se encamino a su cuarto. Dentro de el comenzó a cercarse el cuerpo, en el momento que se paso la toalla por su intimidad, como esta era blanca, se percato que había una mancha roja, le había llegado el periodo.

-Yo y mi bendita suerte-

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Golpeo fuertemente el escritorio del estudio de aquella gran mansión, recordar el cuerpo de aquella mujer era tormentoso. Solo recordar como se veía tan deseable en esa pijama… en el momento que la vio salir de su vehículo se percato que ya no era la niñita de hace 15 años. No, ahora se podían apreciar sus curvas a simple vista, sus caderas estaban bien formas e incluso sus pechos se notaban muchísimo mas grandes. Claro que debía tener en cuenta que hace 15 años atrás ella recién entraba en la adolescencia.

-Maldición- estaba enfurecido, y más al recordar como en aquella prenda se podían notar sus pezones, provocándole en ese instante una leve inquietud en su entrepierna.

Se negó varias veces el pensar que era atractiva, pero no, su mente lo torturaba con cada imagen de ella aquella mañana. Su orgullo era muy fuerte, negaría siempre encontrarla sensual, pero sabia una sola cosa… la deseaba, deseaba sentirla nuevamente.

-Sesshomaru-

Fue la voz de una mujer madura quien lo saco de sus tormentos. El no levanto su vista, no tenia ganas de discutir con ella nuevamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto nuevamente la dueña de la voz. Nuevamente la ignoro y como si nada comenzó a leer unos documentos -¿Por qué me ignoras?-

-Deja de fastidiar- fue su respuesta neutral.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la oficina?-siguió preguntando la mujer -¿te quedaste por mi?-

La mujer, quien aparentaba 32 años de edad, tenia el cabello negro hasta la espalda media que normalmente lo llevaba tomado, era alta revelando una figura bastante marcada y llamativa para cualquier hombre, su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto por una bata roja, sus ojos eran de color borgoña muy llamativos pero que en ese instante denotaban lujuria. Lentamente se acerco hasta el escritorio donde se subió arrodillada y se desprendía la bata.

-Sesshomaru- lo llamo, y como este no mostro ni un interés, lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a verla –tómame aquí mismo- tras decir aquello lo beso.

El beso no fue intenso, ya que Sesshomaru no mostraba interés en correspondérselo y solo se limitaba a observarla a ella quien tenía los ojos cerrados y concentrada en lo suyo. Lentamente ella se separo al no recibir respuesta de el.

-Basta kagura- sonó amenazante.

-¡Soy tu esposa!- le grito frustrada -¡hace meses que no me tocas!- se coloco la bata.

-Sal de aquí, estoy ocupado- fue su respuesta cortante.

Kagura estaba furiosa por el rechazo de aquel hombre, se sentía indignada, nadie en su sano juicio se resistía a su tan irresistible figura. Años atrás, cuando estaba soltera, todos los hombres la deseaban, pero ella solo deseaba a aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella ignorándola.

-Estoy segura que tienes a otra- murmuro bajo pero audible para Sesshomaru.

-Deja tus ridiculeces-

-¡Tienes a otra!- volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez se lo había gritado.

Sesshomaru estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia, ya tenia suficiente con el alboroto que tenia en su cabeza con el cuerpo de cierta joven de cabellera azabache. Se levanto de su asiento y agarro fuertemente el brazo de la mujer. Mientras la obligaba a caminar hacia la salida la mujer luchaba y le gritaba montones de cosas como "eres un desgraciado" "maldigo el día en que me case contigo" cosas que a Sesshomaru ignoro completamente. La tironeo del brazo hasta empujarla fuera de su estudio de la mansión que era su hogar.

-No vuelvas a molestarme- le dijo amenazante antes de dar un portazo a la puerta y cerrarla con seguro.

Kagura por su lado estaba aun furiosa, estaba deseosa por tener intimidad pero este la había rechazado. se encamino al cuarto que ambos compartían y se vistió con un fino kimono de colores blanco y morado que tenia círculos verdes con una mariposa rosada como diseño y un obi amarillo. Se coloco sus pendientes verdes y se maquillo un poco.

-No dejare que nadie me quite a Sesshomaru- se dijo a si misma decidida.

Ese día iría al hospital tenseiga para averiguar quien era la desgraciada que andaba mirando a su marido, ya tenía una idea de quien podría hacer y solo iría a amenazarla para que no volviera a interferir en su matrimonio. Al salir de la mansión le dijo al chofer que la llevara al lugar antes mencionado.

Una vez, llegada al lugar, tomo el ascensor hacia el piso donde trabaja su antigua rival en las candidatas a esposas del hombre de ojos dorados y penetrantes .Cuándo la hubo divisado se encamino a ella a pasos seguros mientras la otra mujer le daba la espalda sin darse cuenta que Kagura estaba tras ella.

-Sara Asano- llamo.

La recién nombrada se dio vuelta y observo a la mujer repudiándola.

-Kagura- dijo su nombre con asco.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Sesshomaru- soltó amenazadora.

-Vaya, así que por esos venias a verme- se rio y luego prosiguió –lamento decirte que no eh cruzado palabras con el-

-¡Mentirosa!, Sesshomaru ya ni me quiere ver, se que tu te estas acostando con el- la acuso alterada y furiosa.

-¿yo?- dijo de forma inocente y luego volvió a reír –como te dije antes, no eh cruzado palabras con el, Pero me alegra saber que su matrimonio va mal. Una vez se separen aprovechare y me quedare con el- Sonrió victoriosa al sentir un aura asesina alrededor de la ojos borgoña.

-¡Arpía!-

-Sabes algo Kagura, Sesshomaru ha venido seguido para acá, desde que llego la nueva enfermera- Kagura no dijo nada y Sara siguió hablando –Te propongo algo-

-Habla- sonó interesada.

-Por ahora hagamos una tregua, yo puedo darte información de la chica ya que trabajo con ella y tu podrás amenazarla todo lo que quieras. Una vez que la tengamos lejos de Sesshomaru se acaba la tregua- Argumento la doctora Asano.

-Suena interesante- sonrió maquiavélicamente –aunque aun no estoy segura de que sea ella y no tu-

-Pues es cosa de tiempo, yo te tendré informada, pero primero deberías averiguar un poco sobre ella- Kagura iba a hablar pero Sara la interrumpió –Te sugiero que comiences yendo a la oficina del presidente, ahí encontraras sus documentos- y sin más que decir se fue.

Kagura presiono su puño. Se dirigió hacia el elevador para ir donde Sara la había comentado, debía investigar un poco y asegurarse de que lo que le había dicho era cierto, aun así la mantendría bajo vigilancia.

Saco su teléfono móvil y marco un numero en concreto, solo fueron necesarios dos pitidos para que el otro lado de la línea contestara –Byakuya- espero que le contestaran al otro lado –necesito pedirte un favor, quiero que vigiles a Sara Asano, y otra cosa mas, veamos en tu departamento, necesito algo de acción- y acto seguido corto. Llego a la oficina y comenzó a revisar todo.

Hace meses, desde que Sesshomaru no la tocaba, había acudido a satisfacer sus necesidades con el abogado de las empresas No Taisho, pese a que se llevaba mal con Sesshomaru.

No podía encontrar los documentos que deseaba, Sara la había engañado, quizás ahora mismo se reía a sus espaldas, pero una carpeta que contenía los nombres de los socios llamo la atención de Kagura. Abrió aquella carpeta buscando algo en específico hasta que dio en la ultima pagina y estaba como recién transferidas el nombre de Rin y una fotografía. Comenzó a leer para asegurarse de que era ella, hasta que dio con dos puntos clave.

El primero era que hace dos semanas había sido transferida de corea del sur como una exitosa enfermera, y en segundo, trabajaba con Sara.

-Así que Rin Daishi… -sonrió malvadamente –Te hare la vida imposible niñita…- y acto seguido tomo aquellos papeles para investigar mas sobre ella y se fue victoriosa del hospital.

De todas formas Sara había servido de algo, y además la ayudaría a mantener a la mocosa lejos de su hombre.

**Continuara…**

_Awww! Hola a todas nuevamente!._

_Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las que me han estado leyendo, de verdad muchísimas gracias me han dado mas ganas de escribir, son todas un amor aprecio mucho que le den una oportunidad a este fic._

_Otra cosita, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, solo les digo que lo máximo que me demorare en actualizar será de 2 semanas._

_Ahora contestare los reviews._

_**Tina:**__  
La verdad estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado, sobre todo porque fuiste la primer en dejar un mensajito *-*, espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo si no me mato x_x (okno xD). _

_**Hana-993:  
**__Hola :D. Bueno, primero darte gracias por tu comentario, yo igual soy bastante fanática de esta parejita y me dejo con un sabor amargo el final de inuyasha por el solo echo que no se vio nada mas de ambos, solo que Sesshomaru la iba a ver seguido.  
Como dije en el primer capitulo, el fic es raro xD, yo diría bastante rarito por que Rin se las da de mamá de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru es su papi… omg…  
Con respecto a las actualizaciones, es verdad que es bastante molesto esperar mucho tiempo, como que uno de repente se olvida de ciertas cosas que suceden en el fic, además como dije anterior mente me demorare como máximo en actualizar 2 semanas.  
Bueno muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme, y espero que estés igualmente de bien._

_**Marii:**__  
Marii, marii, marii, un gusto, no sabia que alguien había encontrado maravilloso el fic, eso me hace realmente feliz ToT.  
Igualmente quisiera continuarlo todos los días, pero los días se hacen un poco cortos con tantos trabajos y cuando te das cuenta, el día es noche… bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado._

_**Venus in arms:  
**__Awww! Yo también te amo xD. ¿Qué te pareció la continuación?, espero que te haya gustado :c _

_**Hoshi:  
**__Sii! A mi igual me gusta Inuyasha, es como que es inmaduro y a la vez madura cuando se preocupa de su mami.  
Con respecto a tu duda, Sesshomaru cuando leyó los documentos no sabia exactamente si era ella ya que casi todo concordaba, su edad, su nacionalidad, su fecha de nacimiento, pero el problema era el apellido por que el sabia su apellido verdadero que era Tanaka, pero cuando llego a leer que era Daishi, quedo en duda, por eso decidió ir al otro día, y verificar si era ella. Hasta que la vio y le encontró un tanto parecido a la niña de hace 15 años y además como quedo ella al escuchar su verdadero apellido. No se si me hago entender ToT.  
Saludos igualmente y aquí estuvo la conti._

_**Miara Makisan:  
**__Descuida, lo terminare y actualizare cad semanas. Saludos (:  
PD: ERES FANATICA DEL REN X TAMAO! AH! YO AMO A ESA PAREJA*-* _

_Bueno eso chicas, las aprecio mucho, me alegraron bastante sus comentario. Igualmente aprecio a toda la que me lee en silencio.  
Procuren lavarse los dientes y comer frutas y verduras, nos vemos._

_Acepto Criticas, golpes, y alabanzas :D_

_PD: Si sere pollo… hace 2 semanas atrás recupere la cuenta, y ahora nuevamente se me olvido la contra… ._.  
_


	3. Visita Inesperada

**Declaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de la historia no es referente a la historia original, es en nuestro tiempo y se me ocurrió cuando iba en el bus camino a casa.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**Juego para Dos.**

**Capitulo 3: Visita inesperada.**

El día que le tocaba libre a la mujer de cabellos azabache había llegado a su fin, Dando inicio al nuevo día de la semana. Para Sesshomaru, fue innecesario visitar el lugar que repudiaba si no se encontraba a cierta mujer ¿pero porque tanto interés en intimidarla?, eso no lo sabia y lo enrabiaba de sobremanera. Además ¿Como era posible que por una simple niñita tuviera un martirio tan grande?, solo pensar en ella con esa pijama bastante reveladora provocaba un desnivel en sus hormonas. Sesshomaru no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el estudio debatiéndose si deseaba o no el cuerpo de aquella joven insolente que había destrozado su vehículo. Estaba segado por la furia ¿como era posible que cayera tan bajo?, nunca en su vida había deseado a alguien, las personas debían anhelarlo a el.

Sintió como su sangre hervir de rabia al recordar como la mañana del día anterior un sujeto cualquiera había mirado las perfectas curvas de la joven, invitándola a uno de esos asquerosos lugares de cuarta llamados motel.

Procedió a levantarse y dirigirse hacia la licorera que estaba a solo unos pasos del escritorio donde se encontraba. Se sirvió un poco de whisky, la verdad, es que el no era fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas pero en ese momento necesitaba para por lo menos distraerse de lo que lo torturaba su mente. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, se escucharon unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta. Quizás era Kagura que lo volvería a fastidiar, pero desecho la idea al escuchar una voz temblorosa masculina.

-Sesshomaru-sama, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero recuerde que tiene una reunión en tessaiga dentro de 30 minutos- hablo desde el otro lado Jaken.

Aun con su rostro carente de emociones, pero que a la vez sus ojos denotaban algo de furia por sus pensamientos estúpidos, había recordado gracias a Jaken que ese día tendría una importante reunión de negocios con los asociados de otras empresas, entre ellas estaba la empresa de Koga Matsuo, un ser que realmente lo encontraba odioso.

Tampoco se preocupo si llevaba tarde o no a aquella reunión, como el era el empresario que mayor le da daba en la economía japonesa, todos los otros que para el eran seres inferiores deberían esperar, además ese día la joven provocadora le tocaba trabajo, por lo que iría a molestarla un poco. Pero antes tomaría un baño e iría a buscar su nuevo automóvil, Bugatti Veyron Supersport color grafito ya que su Zenvo ST1 al estar chocada la parte trasera lo encontró totalmente inútil por lo que lo mando a destruir completamente.

Después de todo a Sesshomaru le sobraba el dinero... ¿o no?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En una gran oficina, alrededor de una mesa rectangular, se encontraban a cada lado de esta, 6 hombres, en total había 12. Todos de porte serio con trajes formales como era debido en una reunión de ejecutivos. Obviamente había unos jóvenes y otros de mayor edad, todos impacientes viendo la hora a cada minuto y luego dirigían su vista a la gran silla de cuero que era la cabeza de la mesa. Aquel asiento se encontraba totalmente vacio provocando molestia en unos, angustia en otros e indiferencias en otros pocos ya que el que debería estar sentado en ese lugar hace media hora no estaba presente aun, por lo que significaba que aquella reunión tan importante no podía comenzar.

-Si Sesshomaru no llega yo me largo- fue la voz de Koga quien hablo.

-Si lo haces tu empresa dejara de ser lo que es- la voz de Sesshomaru sorprendió a todos por el tono tan serio y amenazante.

Ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba el hombre de mirada dorada frívola. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevía a reclamarle su atraso, hasta el mismísimo Koga no podía y solo como forma de reclamarle le dirigió una mirada desafiante acompañada de una mueca de ira.

Sesshomaru por su lado, paso directo hasta su puesto, donde leyó unos documentos que habían sobre su lado de la gran mesa. Como nadie decía nada frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No tengo todo el día, comiencen a hablar-

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba en ese lugar se atrevió a tomar la palabra. –Señor presidente, el representante del señor y la señora Higurashi no se a presento-

El de cabellera blanquecina desvió su mirada de los documentos que sostenía para dirigirla hacia el anciano que hablo. Por un momento pensó _"¿Es que acaso aquella mujer no sabia que debía asistir a aquella reunión? Y además había osado de faltar al trabajo". _

-No pudo asistir, tomare su lugar- esa fue su respuesta mientras volvía a dirigir su vista a los papeles.

-Entonces empecemos- volvió a hablar el mismo anciano de antes.

-Bien- hablo otro hombre. Todos a excepción Sesshomaru lo miraron interrogantes sin saber quien era. –Me presento, soy el abogado de las empresas Tanaka. Kagewaki Hitomi-

-Usted nos solicito entonces- fue la afirmativa de Koga. – ¿Dónde se encuentra Naraku?- demando.

-Es por esa razón por lo que solicite esta reunión. El señor Tanaka falleció hace un mes en Taiwán, por lo que estamos desesperados buscando a su única heredera-

Sesshomaru levanto el rostro sin mostrar ningún ápice de interés, la verdad era que el sabia donde se encontraba, pero antes de delatarla había pensado cautelosamente las cosas, si la joven se cambio el apellido era porque no quería tener recuerdos del que alguna vez fue su padre. Pero obviamente su silencio tenía un precio y lo cobraría. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la gran oficina mientras era perseguido por varias miradas interrogantes.

-No es asunto nuestro buscarla. Esta reunión se termina- dijo de cierta forma molesto antes de salir.

En parte si estaba molesto ya que solo solicitaron su presencia para un idiotes, y por otro lado se sentía victorioso, porque ya tenia a cierta joven de ojos chocolate en su poder.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Las campanas de la secundaria indicaban que ya era hora de la salida, como era el segundo día de clases no había mucho que hacer, por lo tanto saldrían temprano. Kagome ya tenía sus cosas listas para marcharse a casa. La muchacha fue directo al pupitre del joven de cabellera blanquecina para que se apresurara.

-Vamos Inuyasha- le apresuro- hay que aprovechar que Rin esta libre hoy-

El aludido solo hizo una mueca con sus labios, aun seguía algo celoso con lo de Kagome, verla con tantos chicos le había echo enfadarse.

Por su parte, Kagome no paso desapercibido la mueca que hizo su compañero, era una de desagrado, pero ¿porque la había echo? Opto por no preguntarle al chico, era mejor esperarlo y luego que una vez llegaron a su hogar le preguntaría.

-Inuyasha, ¿estas listo?- fue una voz femenina y suave quien llamo la atención de ambos. -Prometiste comprarme un helado- siguió hablando Kikyo en respuesta a la mirada de duda de Inuyasha.

-¡Ah si!- Afirmo el chico.

Kagome solo miraba atónita como ambos chicos se sonreían mutuamente. No pudo evitar ponerse triste, realmente le gustaba Inuyuasha pero no era capaz de decirle que estaba enamorada de el, que lo amaba pese a todas las cosas que habían echo como si fueran pareja...

-Kagome...- el llamado del el la saco de sus pensamientos. -tendrás que irte sola a casa, ¿puedes decirle a Rin que llegare mas tarde?-

-Cla... Claro- Fingió una sonrisa. -Bueno, nos vemos, adiós Kikyo, Inuyasha-

Al despedirse solo atino a salir corriendo, no quería ver como ambos tenían cierta química en sus miradas. Sentía algo de celos, pero ella no era nada de el.

-¡Higurashi!- escucho que le gritaban.

Ella se detuvo para mirar quien la había llamado.

-Hojo- la tristeza que la había embargado por un momento se fue. -¿ya te vas a casa?- esperaba que el joven dijera que si para proponerle irse juntos, pero se desilusionó al ser negativa la respuesta.

-No, tengo taller de futbol- el joven no paso por desapercibida el cambio repentino en el rostro de la joven, a lo que sonrió, la volvió a llamar y le lanzo un pequeño objeto. -Ten, es para la buena suerte, no vemos y cuídate- se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Kagome quedo viendo el objeto, este era un amuleto morado donde adentro tenia una letra en chino grabado, suponiendo por el color debía significar protección, además era cuadrado y se podía usar como llavero. Lo miro por un determinado tiempo para luego guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Esta vez prefirió caminar.

Cada vez se iba acercando más a la salida. Sintió como algo pasaba al lado suyo corriendo a una gran velocidad. Hasta que sus ojos dieron con una niña pequeña de cabello rojizo atadas en dos coletas tirada en suelo llorando. La pequeña había tropezado.

Kagome se acerco lentamente donde la infante hasta arrodillarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto preocupada.

La pequeña no paraba de llorar, con la cabeza negó y con su manita apunto hacia su rodilla.

Kagome miro a donde le indicaba, y pudo ver un rasguño. De su mochila saco un pañuelo y una botella de agua. Humedeció el pañuelo y se lo unto en la rodilla con sumo cuidado y sin percatarse la pequeña había dejado de llorar y la miraba agradecida.

-Ya esta- dijo Kagome en el momento en que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila una bandita curativa y la ponía en la zona de la herida.

-Gracias- le sonrió la niña.

En ese momento Kagome la miro percatándose de que la pequeña era bastante bonita. A parte de tener una cabellera rojiza, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, mientras que su nariz era respingada y su boca era bastante fina. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la pequeña y se levanto.

-Vamos- Le tendió la mano para que se parara.

La pequeña la tomo sin dudar, y radiante como sol se levanto de un salto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- fue la pregunta de la niña.

-Kagome- contesto sin problemas. Ambas caminaban hacia la salida tomadas de la mano a lo que la mayor pregunto. – ¿y el tuyo?-

-Me llamo Kissa, y tengo 6 años- le indico con sus dedos.

-y dime Kissa, ¿Qué hacías en la secundaria? Deberías estar en tu escuela- le pregunto amable.

-Mamá trabaja aquí, dijo que papá me recogería-

Kagome comenzó a preguntarse ¿Quién podría ser la madre de la niña? ¿Seria una de sus profesoras? Cuando iba a preguntar, la pequeña se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia un hombre que se encontraba en la salida. Desde la perspectiva solo vea su espalda. Estaba con un traje formal, era alto y tenía el cabello largo castaño.

En el momento que la pequeña le grito "papá", se dio la vuelta para recibir a su pequeña en brazos. En ese momento Kagome lo quedo mirando. Era apuesto, se dijo.

Al igual que su hija tenia unos hermosos ojos azules y una nariz perfecta. No se dio cuenta que aun lo observaba, hasta cuando la niña la apunto con su dedo y por primera vez cruzaron sus miradas.

-Papá, ella es mi nueva amiga- espeto la peli rojiza.

En ese momento Kagome se acerco a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Un gusto señor- le sonrió.

El padre de la pequeña se sonrojo. En su mente encontraba bastante bonita a la muchacha frente a el. Pero mas que nada su sonrojo era provocado por ese pensamiento siendo que aquella muchacha era una adolecente.

-El gusto es mío- le respondió Cortez. Luego se dirigió a su hija. –Kissa, no me digas que hiciste algo malo para que fuera tu amiga-

La pequeña inflo los mofletes en señal de que estaba ofendida. –No, claro que no papá- señalo su rodilla y añadió. –Iba corriendo y me caí, me hice una herida y ella me curo-

-Entonces eres la salvadora de esta diablita- esta vez se dirigió a Kagome. –Me llamo Koga Matsuo-

-No fue nada señor Matsuo, su hija es adorable- sonrió amable, dejándolo perdido en aquella sonrisa sincera. –Yo soy Kagome Higurashi-

-Papá- llamo Kissa. –Vamos a comer-

-Bien, entonces vamos. Kagome, por ser la heroína te ganas algo delicioso-

-No se preocupe señor Matsuo, no es necesario-

-Vamos, no te puedes negar- sonrió. –y dime Koga-

La joven iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida. –Si Kagome, vamos-

Tanto padre e hija sonreían esperando una afirmativa, no pudo negarse, de todas formas un no había comido nada en todo el día.

Los siguió en silencio, hasta un Toyota, land cruiser v8 color negro. Koga, quien llevaba a la pequeña Kissa en brazos, la deposito en el asiento trasero. Kagome se iba a sentar al lado de la pequeña, pero el hombre no se lo permitió ya que le había abierto la puerta del copilotó para que se acomodará ahí. Kagome suspiro y sonrió. Definitivamente tanto Koga como Kissa eran encantadores por lo que no se les podía negar.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rin se encontraba bastante inestable ese día, con sus ultimas fuerzas y apunto de flaquear estaba cocinando algo delicioso para los jóvenes que deberían estar por llegar. Había decidido esperarlos con algo apetitoso ya que se fueron a la secundaria sin desayunar con la excusa de que llegarían tarde, además de que ahora no tenía su auto.

Cada vez que le llegaba el periodo le dolía a montones, como si la estuvieran apuñalando. A veces, a causa de esos dolores se le bajaba la presión e incluso se llegaba a desmayar. Ese día falto al trabajo porque los dolores no paraban. Tampoco deseaba auto medicarse. Por suerte era amiga de Sara, y cuando la llamo para explicarle su ausencia lo comprendió.

Le dio vuelta a la tortilla de huevo que cocinaba en el sartén. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome le gustaban las tortillas de ese tipo. Pero lo que mas le gustaban a ese par de todo lo que cocinaba, era su tartaleta de fresa. Como ese día era una excepción, ya tenia lista la tartaleta y la había dejado enfriarse.

Una vez terminada la tortilla de huevo se sintió aliviada al haber terminado su labor, pero aun así se sentía débil. Los dolores no paraban nunca.

Su cabeza le ardía, se coloco una mano en la frente y a pesar de que fuera temporada de calor y ella estuviera en su diminuta pijama, sudaba frío. En el momento que estaba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar un poco hasta que regresaran su hijo y Kagome, tocaron el timbre del departamento. Se extraño porque aquellos muchachitos que esperaba tenían llaves, bueno a Inuyasha se le olvidaban pero a Kagome no…

"_Pero a Kagome si le debieron quedar las llaves"_ pensó. Se encamino a la puerta con una sonrisa alegre para no demostrar que se sentía fatal. Mientras abría la puerta entusiasmada pronuncio unas pocas palabras. –Bienvenidos a ca…- Sin embargo su alegría se esfumo porque no eran ni Inuyasha ni Kagome… Era el mismísimo Sesshomaru en persona.

Por un momento se quedo petrificada viéndolo. El solo observaba cada movimiento, mueca o signo de parte de ella de una forma soberbia.

-Señor No Taisho- volvió en si. -¿Qué se le ofrece?- sonó descortés. El por su parte no dijo nada, esperaba que la chica digiera otra cosa.

Rin no vio ningún cambio en el. Suspiro, debía ser mas respetuosa, el la tenia en la mira y si hacia algo mal podría despedirla a pesar de que poseyera acciones en tenseiga.

-Adelante- Ofreció un poco amable.

Sesshomaru solo movió su cabeza en señal de respuesta. Su vista paso de la joven de cabellera azabache al humilde hogar de esta. Dio unos pasos para entrarse en aquel departamento en espera que Rin cerrase la puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta hablo.

-Si le abres a cualquiera y con esas vestimentas te violaran- la miro por sobre su hombro.

-Pensé que eran…- callo. Si le decía que tenia un hijo el sospecharía y podría investigar sobre el, cosa que no quería. –Pensé que eran unos amigos-

-No mientas- le espeto. El sabía a quien esperaba.

-Es… es la verdad- Rin titubeó.

-Se que tienes un crio- esta vez Sesshomaru se giro para verla con sorna. –y se que lleva mi sangre- esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma tan cruel, tan acida. Rin no paso por desapercibido aquel tono, era verdad que llevaba su sangre, pero no era para que lo repudiará.

-Si, lleva su sangre, pero no tiene ningún vínculo con usted.- esta vez lo dijo de una forma tan ruda. Amaba a su hijo y no dejaría que un ser que se creía superior lo pisoteara en su cara.

-Como sea- respondió sin importancia. Eso por una parte la alivio, no se sentía bien para discutir con el.

-¿Para que vino? Si fue por mi falta llame a la señorita Asano para comentarle mi ausencia y me lo permitió-

-Asano no es nadie para decidir-

Rin no supo que decir. Lo que decía el hombre frente a ella tenia razón, Sara solo era una doctora en el establecimiento del peliblanco.

Unos mareos repentinos vinieron a ella acompañados de un dolor abrazador en su abdomen bajo. ¿Cuándo acabarían? Se pregunto mentalmente. Ahora no podía mostrarse débil frente a el, nunca debía mostrarlo. Los dolores se incrementaron provocando que insiera una mueca de dolor. Por otra parte Sesshomaru solo la observaba de pies a cabeza hasta que la joven con ojos cristalinos lo miro y pronuncio unas palabras.

-Le ruego que perdone mi insolencia. Tra… trabajare el doble, pero… ahora no… me encuentro… bien- Los mareos eran mas intensos y con sus ultimas fuerzas trato de excusarse, cosa que logro y cayo desmayada.

Sesshomaru, justo a tiempo alcanzo a tomarla de los hombros antes que cayera al suelo y se golpeara. Antes que nada acerco su oído a su pecho, su corazón latía y respiraba, solo se había desmayado. La toma en brazos y la cargo lentamente hacia el segundo piso mientras tenia un debate mental de porque lo hacia si no le importaba la mujer.

Llego hasta un cuarto que suponía seria de la joven a quien cargaba. La deposito suavemente en aquella cama blanca cómoda y antes de taparla con las sabanas la quedo mirando.

Jamás había sentido unos deseos tan inmensos por poseer a una mujer, pero a ella… en ella era diferente. Quería probar nuevamente su cuerpo, hacerla solo suya. _"pero que estupidez" _pensó, estaba cayendo bajo, de seguro era por esa pijama tentadora ya que aun la portaba.

La cubrió con las sabanas y desvió su mirada de ella, y a pesar de haberlo echo en su mente solo podía imaginar como arrancarle aquella prenda y hacerla gemir. Por un instante volvió a mirarla apreciando su rostro pálido pero armonioso. Por un segundo se dijo que era hermosa, pero luego quito su vista bruscamente de ella. De nadie había pensado tal cosa, ni siquiera existía en su diccionario aquella palabra tan ridícula.

Se sentó en un sofá de cuero individual que había cerca de la cama. Su verdadera intensión de visitar a la joven que yacía durmiendo, era solo para recalcarle que su silencia tenia un precio si no quería que la encontrase el estúpido abogado de los Tanaka. Aprovecharía esa instancia para quitarle las acciones de ese lugar tan fastidioso para deshacerse de el y además serviría para que ella se fuera y dejara de aparecer tanto en su mente como en persona.

Pero sabia de ante mano que desde que la vio se sentía atraído, por eso visitaba tan seguido el hospital y eso era difícil de creérselo y varias veces se lo negó.

Sin duda alguna ella tenia algo a parte de su cuerpo que la hacia desearla, pero ¿Qué era? Eso no importaba, trataría de acostarse con ella y esa seria la solución de su martirio, solo era una calentura.

Con su vista recorrió todo el lugar. Estaba todo adornado con muebles de madera clara y en ellos había unas fotos de ella cuando pequeña y dos adultos, debían ser los Higurashi. También había una lámpara, un closet, un escritorio donde reposaba un portátil. Había un gran ventanal. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo mantecoso y en ellas había estrellas y flores de papel pegadas, muy infantiles por parte de ella. También había un cuadro donde se podía ver en ella a la joven de unos 17 con dos pequeños niños de 5 años. A la izquierda había una niña de cabello negro y sonriente con los ojos cerrados. Y a la derecha un niño también sonriente pero se podía apreciar sus ojos dorados y su cabellera blanquecina.

Sesshomaru quedo mirando fijo un momento aquella fotografía, sobretodo al pequeño. Tenia un cierto parecido a el por lo cual no dudo que ese debía ser el crio que llevaba su sangre.

En su mirada no se podía descifrar que sentimiento estaba reflejado.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Su mente vagaba por un sinfín de recuerdos.

_Era su primer día de clases en aquella escuela llamada Bakusaiga, su padre la había inscrito en ella por lo prestigio que era. Además iban los hijos de los empresarios más ricos y era una escuela completa, tenia desde primaria a la secundaria superior._

_Cuando llego a ese lugar solo contaba con 10 años de edad, a esa edad, otro de sus acontecimientos importantes le había llegado su primer periodo cosa que la hizo muy feliz ya que alguna vez su madre -que ya no veía desde hace 3 años- le había dicho que en ese momento ya seria una mujer._

_Por un momento se entristeció al recordar a su progenitora preguntándose nuevamente porque la había abandonado. Pero recordó que le quedaba su padre, el la quería y la protegería. _

_Ya pasados los días desde la llegada a esa escuela, un día bastante soleado, una de sus nuevas amigas la invito a pasear por los alrededores de Bakusaiga. Mientras lo hacían las dos divisaron como una multitud de chicas corría a un lugar en especifico. Rin por su parte miro incrédula a su acompañante buscando una respuesta. Esta solo le dijo:_

_-Es Sesshomaru-sempai- le contesto emocionada. Pero al ver la cara aun de "no se quien es" en Rin volvió a responder. –Es el hijo del Inu No Taisho, el que dirige este colegio y las empresas No Taisho. Son la familia más millonaria de todo Japón. A Sesshomaru-sempai no le agrada que le llamen así, le gusta que le digan Sesshomaru-sama- _

_Rin iba a responder que no le interesaba y que tenia de especial ese chico. Pero cuando paso al frente suyo un joven de 17 años, de cabellera larga y blanquecina, de porte elegante y nariz perfecta entendió el porque medio colegio lo adoraba. Era hermoso se dijo, una obra de arte, un ángel… estaba tan concentra contemplándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando el la miro con aquellos ojos hipnotizantés, dejándola sin aire. _

_En ese momento supo que se había enamorado por primera vez de alguien…_

Su mente volvió a entornarse negra. ¿Por qué recordaba aquello? Se cuestiono ella misma.

Solo era una masoquista que se torturaba así misma, su mente le jugaba chueco.

Nuevamente recuerdos venían, el momento en el que se le declaro y paso todo aquello, cuando supo que quedo embarazada, lo que vio en el bosque, la golpiza que se llevo por parte de su padre, lo moribunda que estaba y el momento en que los Higurashi la encontraron…

Esos últimos, en los que recordaba momentos con sus tutores eran bastante cálidos, como amaba a esas dos personas… para ella fueron sus padres, la apoyaron en todo y tuvieron en fe en ella.

Pero su mente se desvió, ahora solo veía imágenes de una bella mujer en un kimono bastante bonito y señorial. Se veía joven y tenia la cabellera larga. No sabía quien era, puesto que no le veía el rostro.

"_-Hija-"_

¿Era su madre?, si, era ella. Tenia recuerdos bastante vagos de su progenitora, no podía recordar su rostro, pero si como se veía… y ¿su nombre? Se pregunto… también había olvidado su nombre… no, claro que no, aun lo recordaba, era un nombre bastante hermoso. Lo recordaba porque ella fue una madre ejemplar y no le recriminaba nada el que la abandonase, además si Inuyasha hubiera sido niña, le hubiese puesto ese nombre en honor a su madre.

Su siguiente pregunta la saco de aquello… ¿estaría viva?.

"_-Hija, despierta-"volvió_ a escuchar.

¿Dónde estaba? Quería verla, abrazarla, contarle y decirle por lo todo lo que había pasado.

Pero su mente jugaba con ella y de apoco aquella vaga silueta fue desapareciendo, a tal punto que de negro todo paso a ser blanco.

Abrió lentamente sus parpados, los sentía pesados y recordó que se había desmayado enfrente de Sesshomaru. De verdad era bastante molesto estar con malestares en los días en el que le llegaba el periodo. Se incorporo un poco en la cama e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una puntada en el vientre. Se froto la cabeza, ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama? En ese instante miro hacia el lado, ahí se encontraba Sesshomaru dándole la espalda mirando la fotografía en la que salía ella y los pequeños. Por un instante miro a Sesshomaru con ternura.

-Deberías ir a revisarte- la joven se sobresalto ¿en que momento se dio cuenta que había despertado?.

-No… no es… necesario- su voz sonó temblorosa. –ya se lo que… tengo-

-Aun así deberías hacerlo- su voz era neutra.

La joven evadió el tema. -¿Qué hora es?-

-Las tres de la tarde-

No sabia porque, pero el ambiente le pareció bastante tranquilo. Hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿no a llegado alguien?- pregunto angustiosa. Y solo recibió una negativa por parte de el. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de golpe, provocándole un desequilibrio y apunto de caer. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la torpeza de Rin y rápidamente la volvió a sujetar de los hombros. –Es demasiado tarde, ellos deberían a ver vuelto- estaba preocupada, Inuyasha y Kagome debían a ver vuelto hace hora y media.

-llamaron para avisar que volverían mas tarde- la joven quedo incrédula. ¿Acaso el había hablado con su hijo?

-Pero…-

-No hace falta que trabajes el doble y mañana no iras en esas condiciones-

¿Y ahora que diablos le estaba ocurriendo?, el no era así con nadie, ni siquiera con una mocosa, pero en su interior, muy en el fondo algo le decía que la joven podía sufrir otro desmayo si la forzaba a laborar.

-Gracias señor No Taisho- a pesar de estar sorprendida por la actitud del hombre delante de ella le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

El por su lado la soltó y la quedo mirando sin emociones. Rin al sentir que la observaba se sonrojo de sobremanera. Camino para disimular, era mejor ir a comer y ofrecerle algo a el.

Sentía el peso de su mirada dorada en su nuca. Cuando se dio vuelta para observarlo, el tenia su vista fija en su espalda baja… o eso creía. Dirigió su vista hasta aquel lugar y se avergonzó al ver una gran mancha roja en su pijama. Los colores se le subieron la cara mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño. Mientras Sesshomaru solo cerraba los ojos y por primera vez en años sonreía. La reacción de la joven le había causado gracia.

El hombre de cabellera blanquecina bajo por las escaleras en dirección al a la sala de estar. Ahí esperaría a Rin para decirle el porque de su visita.

No tardo más de 5 minutos en bajar vestida con un jeans claro apegado a su cuerpo y una blusa blanca que hacia transparencia a su brasier color azul.

Rin se volvió a sentir observada, nuevamente se sonrojo. Lo anterior le había dado mucha vergüenza. Era mejor ignorarlo e ir a buscar un trozo de tartaleta para ofrecerle y preguntarle que se le ofrecía.

Cuando volvió de la cocina con el trozo, el se encontraba sentado mirando su teléfono móvil. Deposito el pastel en la mesita que se encontraba al centro de los sofás. Fue nuevamente a la cocina, aun se sentía mal, por ende decidió optar por tomarse un té de manzanillas.

Se llevo el té a la sala, sentándose en frente de el, quien aun miraba sin mucho interés el teléfono y no daba señales de querer probar el postre. Rin no protestaría, si quería comía, si no… pues bien.

-Bueno… ¿me dirá a que vino?- Rompió el silencio.

El la escruto con su mirada dorada. Guardo su teléfono y hablo. –Están buscándote- la joven lo miro incrédula sin saber lo que estaba hablando. Sesshomaru endureció su mirada, le fastidiaba repetir las cosas. –Tu padre murió, y las empresas de el buscan a la heredera-

Rin quedo muda. ¿Buscándola a ella? ¿Para que?, no quería saber nada de la familia paterna ni recibir nada de aquel hombre que la trato mal. Aun así se sintió mal al escuchar que había fallecido.

-Pero ¿para que?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Simple, para asumir el mando- fue su respuesta corta.

-Pero… no… no quiero… no lo deseo- Titubeó.

-No creo que tu opinión valga- le dijo sin mucho interés.

-Usted… Usted ¿no les dirá?-pregunto temerosa.

-Mi silencio tiene un precio-

¿Qué su silencio tiene un precio? Quien se creía, pensó Rin. Definitivamente aquel hombre era un demonio.

-Que… ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

- Ofrece- Dijo cortante.

Por un momento Rin lo pensó. ¿Y si le daba las acciones de tenseiga? No, claro que no. Esas acciones eran un regalo muy apreciado que le había dejado Hana. Pero… ¿Qué le podía dar?

Tembló. Tembló solo por el echo de pensar en la idea de ofrecerle placer. Eso era lo único que le podría ofrecer. ¿Qué mas podía dar?

-Yo…- no lo quería decir.

Sesshomaru esperaba una respuesta. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella.

-Eres una niñita miedosa- soltó de forma áspera.

-¡Claro que no!- Rin se enfureció. –¡Yo le ofrezco placer!.- estaba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de lo recién dicho.

El de mirada dorada no mostro ninguna emoción, pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido por la oferta de la chica. Sonrió victorioso. No había recibido la que realmente quería, pero si lo pensaba mejor, aquello ofrecido valía más. Se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata

-Acepto- fue en ese instante en el que Rin cayo en cuenta en lo que se había metido. Pero lo pensó mejor, no dejaría que ese hombre tan cruel jugase con ella. Una idea vino a su mente.

-Bien… entonces yo quiero que además reconozca a Inuyasha como su hijo- lo desafío. Estaba decidida, ese era un juego para dos. Si el lo jugaba ella también lo haría.

Sesshomaru de cierta forma le gustaba la actitud desafiante de la chica. Cuando se lo proponía era una fierecilla. Probaría un poco más a ver que sucedía.

-Me pregunto que te ínsita a ofrecerme eso- la mujer lo miro dudosa. – ¿acaso aun no me has olvidado?-

-¡Claro que no!- contesto inmediatamente. Nunca se volvería a enamorar de el. Jamás. – ¡Se lo puedo demostrar!- la sangre le hervía de la furia.

Rin se levanto de su asiento, se inclino hacia el apoyando sus manos en la mesita y lo beso…

Si es que se le podía llamar beso ya que era de forma ruda, y como nunca antes había besado, sus labios quedaron fijo en los de el.

"_Rin ¿en que rayos te metiste?" _le hablo su mente. Y lo pensó mejor… había caído en el juego del demonio.

**Continuara…**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola! Y este fue el capitulo de la semana xD.

Esta vez me demore 1 semana y 2dias wiiii! Acabo de llegar a mi casa, andaba de viaje y no lo pude actualizar el domingo. Pero e aquí la continuación :D

No se porque pero siento algo de que… no me siento muy satisfecha con mi manera de escribir :s. no se como lo vean ustedes, pero bastante me animan a seguir continuándolo por eso son mi mayor tesoro. Un montón de gracias a todas las personas que me leen. Hoy no podre contestar sus reviews porque debo estudiar –snif snif- y creo que el próximo capitulo lo subiré en 2 semanas porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer este finde.

Bueno eso. Mis agradecimientos a: **Guest, Miara Makisan, Janet-Knul, Marii, Hana-993, Hoshi y a todas las personas que me leen en silencio. Millones de gracias *o***

Prometo contestar los reviews en mi próxima actualización. Por cierto, ¿les molesta que ponga lemmon?.

Hasta luego, son un amor 3


	4. Un paso más

Declaraciones: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama de la historia no es referente a la historia original, es en nuestro tiempo y se me ocurrió cuando iba en el bus camino a casa.

Agradecimientos al final del capítulo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo 4: Un paso más.**

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Sesshomaru tenía la mirada fija en las expresiones de la mujer que desde en el instante que le planteo el "beso" sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí provocado por la vergüenza o por lo molesta que se encontraba. Los ojos los mantenía fuertemente cerrados y con el contacto de sus labios sentía el temblar de Rin.

Levanto una ceja. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ella? Se pregunto. Era una gran falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero tampoco se podía quejar, nunca había sentido ese contacto tan cálido de alguien y menos de ella.

Rin por su parte se regañaba a si misma por la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Ella no era así, no se dejaba llevar. Siempre pensaba antes de actuar, pero esta vez no pensó bien las cosas.

Rápidamente termino el contacto en aquellos labios. Al estar avergonzada bajo la cabeza envolviéndose en un silencio profundo. Así pasaron varios minutos, ella pensando en lo estúpido de su actuar y el solo se limitaba a escrutarla con la mirada. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru comenzó a aburrirse dando inicio a su marcha hacia la salida, donde sin decir nada miro por sobre su hombro un instante y luego se marcho.

Rin no se movió de su lugar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, obligándola a regañarse nuevamente.

-Soy una idiota- murmuro.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrida semejante propuesta? Era verdad que no podía entregarle las acciones, pero ofrecerle algo indecoroso… ni que fuera una prostituta.

Sollozo tras sollozo, se encontraba bastante decepcionada de sí misma. El dolor que momentos antes eran físicos por su estado, ahora se habían vuelto emocionales. Una y otra vez se repetía lo estúpida que era.

Con el dorso de su mano seco sus lagrimas, se dijo así misma que encontraría una solución pero no llorando. Comenzó a pensar en alguna idea que le viniera a su mente. Quizás sus días de ausencia en el hospital, aquel hombre se olvidaría de la propuesta… o quizás no. Definitivamente estaba pérdida angustiandose aun más. ¿Y si hablaba mejor las cosas con él? Eso podría ser mejor. Si se explicaba ante él y le ofrecía más tiempo de trabajo quizás lo aceptaría.

En ese momento sus ojos cristalinos liberaban una mínima espereza.

-Bien-se dijo con mas ánimos y Recogiendo su té de manzanillas intacto. Estaba bastante grandecita para solucionar los problemas, era una mujer y como tal debía hacer valer sus derechos. –No me rendiré tan fácilmente-

Fueron aquellas palabras las que provocaron su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No volvería a flaquear ni hablar sin pensar antes en frente del hombre de mirada dorada.

Esta vez no le dejaría las cosas fáciles a Sesshomaru, no de nuevo…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¿Anda algo mal Kagome?- pregunto Koga.

-¿Eh?, ah no, nada- el ojiazul la quedo mirando. –De verdad, no es nada Koga, solo me quede pensando.-

Obtuvo como respuesta solo un movimiento de cabeza. Kagome tenía la vista fija en el camino, en ese momento iban directo al restaurant chico en el que comerían. Había llamado a Rin para avisarle su llegada tardía y también la de Inuyasha, pero tal fue su sorpresa escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás del auricular y precisamente no era la de Kohaku.

Debía admitir que la voz que escucho la estremeció a pesar de las pocas palabras que intercambiaron, pero no entraría en detalles. En ese momento en su mente solo rondaba la siguiente pregunta:

¿Quién podría ser el misterioso hombre?

-Kagome- llamo una voz infantil. -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

Kagome se voltio sobre su asiento, miro a la pequeña con una sonrisa y le dijo –El verde ¿Quieres saber porque?- Kissa asintió mientras la miraba con sus ojitos azules curiosos –Bien. El color verde representa la naturaleza, de cierta forma también representa la relajación y la paz-

-A mí me gusta mucho los arboles y las flores y los arbustos- fueron las palabras alegres de niña.

-Son parte de la naturaleza ¿te gusta el color verde?- esta vez la sonrisa de Kagome emanaba alegría y confianza logrando contagiar a la pequeña.

-¡Sí! ¡Desde hoy es mi color favorito!-

-¿Sabes el significado del color marrón?- esta vez fue la voz del hombre ojiazul quien llamaba la atención de la muchacha de cabellera negra.

-Si- afirmo, voltio su rostro para mirarlo y preguntar. -¿Es tu color favorito Koga?-

-No sabría decirte si es mi favorito, pero me gusta- su vista estaba fija en el camino.

-¡Oh! El color marrón de cierto modo está conectado con el color verde- habían llegado a su destino, un restauran chino donde Koga estaciono su vehículo cerca de la entrada del local. En el minuto que Kagome menciono aquella relación en aquellos colores no pudo evitar mirarla logrando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. _"Esos ojos son muy bonitos" _pensó Kagome y luego prosiguió. –Como decía, tiene relación porque el marrón es el color de la tierra, y al serlo es el que le da vida y seguridad a las plantas. Por lo tanto el color marrón significa estabilidad y seguridad-

Después de que Kagome termino de hablar se quedaron mirando por unos cortos segundos. Kissa emocionada y un brillo en sus ojitos le hablo a su progenitor. -¡Papi! ¡Estamos conectados por nuestros colores!-

-Pequeña diablilla- revoloteo los cabellos rojizos de forma paternal.

-Me muero de hambre papi, vamos a comer-

Koga asintió y salió del automóvil para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar a Kissa. Kagome igualmente salió del vehículo, espero al ojiazul con la pequeña en brazos de él. Entraron en silencio al local y un mesero los ubico en una mesa para tres. Pidieron media docena de arrollados primavera, pollo agridulce, carne mongoliana, porciones de arroz y para beber tres cocacolas.

En orden fueron llegando los alimentos, primero las bebidas y los arrollados y luego de 15 minutos más llego el pollo agridulce, la carne y el arroz.

Los tres comieron silenciosamente, un silencio armónico. Kagome queda impresionada de cómo padre e hija comían tan elegantemente.

-Papá, necesito ir al baño- aviso con urgencia Kissa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto su padre.

-No, puedo ir sola, soy grande- dijo con aire de grandeza.

La pequeña Kissa se levanto de su asiento, se excuso educadamente y emprendió carrera al baño.

Kagome miraba hacia donde se había ido la niña hasta que Koga llamo su atención. –y dime Kagome, ¿Tienes novio?-

La pelinegro queda pensando unos segundos donde Inuyasha de la nada aparecía en su mente. Iba a responder pero su fue callada por la imagen que ahora circulaba por sus pensamientos, Kikyo. Era verdad, ella no era novia de Inuyasha y eso la entristecía.

-No, no tengo novio-

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de la tristeza que inundaba su rostro no quiso preguntar mas sobre la vida amorosa de la joven. Estuvieron unos minutos comiendo en silencio. No obstante ese silencio fue interrumpido.

El vaso que contenía la cocacola de Kagome , fue dado vuelta por la joven.

-Perdón, lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada. Estiro su mano para alcanzar el vaso, donde pudo sentir que algo cálido se poso en su mano, era la mano de Koga, quien además la miraba fijamente.

-No te preocupes- la muchacha se encontraba algo perdida en esos ojos maravillosos, ruborizando con el comentario de él. –No entiendo como una joven tan hermosa no tenga un novio- en eso, el tomo ambas manos de la joven y como ella no se inmutaba ni respondía añadió. –Kagome, eres hermosa-

Kagome rápidamente alejo sus manos. –Señor Matsuo no diga eso por favor- el levantó una ceja intrigado. La pelinegro estaba sonrojada hasta los pies. –además señor, usted debe estar casado- intuyo por la pequeña Kissa.

-Soy divorciado, no me arrepiento de habértelo dicho-

Kagome quedo en un total silencio, aun con el sonrojo en todo su rostro. ¿Qué podría decirle a Koga? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, y su mente no la dejaba pensar.

_-Tonto inuyasha, sal de mi mente-_ Koga no era el que circulaba por su cabeza, si no, el joven de cabellera blanca.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una de las tantas heladerías de Tokio, Inuyasha y Kikyo pedían dos conos de helado, uno de chocolate y otro de fresa.

-¿Cuándo me invitaras a tu casa?- pregunto la joven.

-Cuando quieras, solo dime cuando esta libre- respondió el joven de ojos dorados mientras lamia su helado de fresa.

-El sábado ¿te parece?- le sonrió amablemente.

-Sí, preguntare a Rin si estará en casa, quiero presentártela- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Rin?-lo miro con curiosidad. -¿Es tu novia?- la pregunta le izo agachar la mirada con desilusión.

-¡JA! ¿Estás loca? Es una anciana.- la desilusión en los ojos negros fue reemplazado por curiosidad nuevamente.- Es mi madre-

-Oh… ¿y porque le llamas por su nombre?-

-Ella me deja hacerlo- sonrió. –Somos muy unidos, se puede decir que además de ser mi madre es mi amiga-

-La debes querer mucho- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Keh!- desvió la mirada algo avergonzado. –es obvio que la quiero, es mi madre, y confió en ella-

-Quisiera conocerla-

-Tonta, la conocerás ese día-

-No me digas tonta Inuyasha- soltó simulando tristeza.

En eso el joven recordó a Kagome, si le hubiera dicho a ella de seguro habría terminado con un golpe en la cabeza y una mirada furiosa por parte de ella. Pero Kikyo era diferente, era más delicada y serena, en cambio Kagomera impulsiva y se enfadaba con facilidad. Debía admitir que estaba confundido por ambas chicas.

-Se hace tarde, comamos rápido los helados- hablo Inuyasha obteniendo una afirmación por parte de Kikyo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente. Había llegado ya el día viernes, día en el que Rin volvería al trabajo y según por turnos el sábado le tocaba libre. Inuyasha días atrás le aviso con anticipación que vendría una amiga, por lo que felizmente le dijo que le encantaría conocerla. Sin embargo, cuando su hijo menciono a la chica, no paso desapercibido el cambio de semblante que tuvo Kagome, hablaría con ella esta noche, después de todo los viernes eran noche de películas.

Con el uniforme bien colocado y alimentada con el desayuno adecuado, Rin se sentía con energías suficiente para cualquier situación, hasta para enfrentarse con Sesshomaru se sentía radiante.

Vio la hora en el reloj que descansaba sobre la pared, indicaba las 7:14 AM. Ya no tendría vehículo hasta dentro de un mes aproximadamente, y lo mejor era tomar el tren temprano.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, apresúrense si no quieren llegar tarde- hablo en tono moderado.

-Ga… Ga goy- era Inuyasha quien hablaba con la boca llena de pan.

Tras él, Kagome salía de la cocina mirándolo de forma reprobatoria.

-No deberías hablar cuando comes- dijo Rin al notar la mirada de la muchacha pelinegra.

-¡Keh!- Bufo molesto el muchacho.

En todo el trayecto, Rin y Kagome hablaban y reían de cosas triviales. Un disgustado inuyasha iba al lado de ambas mujeres –Tener que soportar todo el día como hablaban de novelas le daba nauseas- ¿Qué le importaba a el que Luis mario o como se llame estuviera casado? En absoluto nada, le daba igual. Además era una novela mexicana, porque lo que ellas lo miraban por internet traducido al japonés o mejor aún, coreano. Y lo peor era que le quitaban su preciado tiempo en el portátil cuando podría estar jugando de lo mejor… pero no, con tantas novelas que dan en Japón precisamente debían ver mexicanas. No entendía a las mujeres…

-¿En qué piensas Inuyasha?- lo miro con curiosidad Rin, tratando de analizarlo.

-Lo cursi de las telenovelas que vez- respondió con una mueca de asco al recordar el día en que ambas mujeres lo amarraron a una silla y lo obligaron a ver el capitulo de aquella telenovela.

Rin inflo los mofletes de forma infantil sin decir nada.

Los minutos pasaron, llegando el momento en el cual debían separarse. Rin se despidió de ambos jóvenes con un beso en la mejilla. Al bajar espero que el tren se pusiera en marcha mientras sonreía a los adolecentes.

Eran las 7:32 AM, aun era temprano y el hospital quedaba a una cuadra de la estación de trenes. Esa mañana olvido amarrarse el cabello, aprovechando el tiempo se coló al baño de la estación. Saco de su bolso una peineta y una liga para el cabello. Se peino en una cola de caballo alta dejando caer unos mechones a los lados de su cara y mostrando sus orejas donde en ellas yacían unos aros de perlas, regalo de su tutora cuando se graduó de la universidad.

Sonrió ante su buen trabajo y continuo su camino.

Como si no hubieran pasado los minutos, llego a su destino. Cruzo las grandes puertas del edificio Tesaiga, saludando cordialmente a los recepcionistas, algunos paramédicos y auxiliares que pasaban por la recepción.

-Señorita Rin- llamo la atención una voz masculina. –Buenos días-

Rin al escuchar aquella voz familiar sonrió y sin dudarlo se dio vuelta para responder al saludo. –Buenos días Señor Jinenji- izo una reverencia en señal de respeto al hombre. -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien, gracias. Tan amable como siempre Señorita Rin- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jinenji era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, era bastante alto y robusto, era moreno, cabello negro y a pesar de tener poco lo llevaba amarado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran de un celeste intenso. Llevaba encima de sus ropas una bata blanca, era un medico destacado en su área, la medicina general. A primera visto se podría decir que Jinenji era un hombre rudo, serio y carente de amabilidad y corazón, pero al contrario, era una persona amable y de buen corazón que solo trataba de ayudar a la gente, razón por las cuales se izo medico.

Siguiendo con sus caminos, ambos tomaron el ascensor a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, mientras tanto hablaban animadamente.

-¿Hacia qué piso se dirige usted Señorita Rin?- pregunto Jinenji.

-Al tercero, maternidad y recién nacido- contesto la peli azabache.

-De casualidad… ¿está con la señorita Asano?-la mirada y tono de voz del hombre cambio a una de preocupación.

-Sí, la señorita es muy amable conmigo- era muy obvio lo que decía Rin, la sonrisa se esbozó luego de haber dicho aquello hablaba de lo que decía era la simple verdad. Algo que a pesar de todo a Jinenji lo dejo intranquilo, conocía a muy poco a Sara, y no había que fiarse de ella, en sus simples ojos se deja ver algo de sorbería y ego. Le diría a Rin que tuviera muchísimo cuidado con lo que confiase a Asano, pero el ascensor se detuvo, la joven le izo una reverencia y salió. Solo esperaba que no le confesase algo grande.

Por otro lado, Rin se dirigía hacia la estación de enfermeros –una sala grande donde solo enfermeras y enfermeros podían estar a la hora de su descansó y/o dejar sus pertenencias- la sala tenía sus paredes pintadas de un celeste pastel, el suelo estaba adornado con cerámicas blancas. En la sala lo que más sobresalía era la mesita de madera oscura que estaba rodeada de seis sofás blancos para dos personas, además había un gran ventanal, una maquina de café, una puerta que conducía al baño, una contenedora de agua y algunas platas que le daban vida al lugar.

Rin dejo sus pertenecías en uno de los sofás, era la primera en llegar que trabajaba en esa área.

Comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos con un sinfín de puertas enumeradas. Se impresiono de que el edificio en si fuera bonito, antes no se había dado el lujo de recorrerlo y apreciarlo, pero ahora que lo hacia se deba cuenta que además de ser hermoso y maravilloso, era lujurioso.

Aun con la mirada sorprendida, sin darse cuenta llego a una gran sala, tenía un ventanal por el cual se podían apreciar mas de 30 incubadoras para recién nacidos, algunas tenían bebes y otras estaban vacías.

Aquello le recordaba tanto a cuando tuvo a Inuyasha… una nostalgia la invadió, había sufrido bastante con ese recuerdo, pero lo que le hacía feliz era el momento en su cabeza cuando por primera vez tuvo en sus brazos al muchacho.

Salió de su trance de pensamientos al escuchar el llanto de uno de los bebes. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la sala y quedo mirando la incubadora en la que se encontraba el lactante. El pequeño se llamaba Hanataro.

Rin lo saco de su incubadora y lo acurruco en sus brazos.

-Hola Hanataro ¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto al bebé mientras lo mecía para apagar su llanto, pero no daba indicios de funcionar, así que opto por cantarle una nana.

Lentamente el pequeño Hanataro cerró sus ojitos y llevo su dedo a la boca mientras que Rin seguía cantándole una nana suave acompañada de una sonrisa triunfal.

Afuera de aquella sala, unos ojos ámbares observaban todo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sesshomaru llego temprano esa mañana para terminar unos papeles y despejar su mente de las riduculeses de Kagura.

Como era temprano no le sería tan malo pasearse por el edificio, después de todo nunca se daba el tiempo para hacerlo porque le desagrada, pero aun así esa mañana algo le decía que era distinto.

Y nuevamente, como si fuera por instinto llego al piso donde elaboraba aquella joven de cabellos azabaches.

No encontraba razón o justificación porque tanto afán de pasearse por ahí.

Escucho al final del pasillo una melodía armónica. Se dirigió de donde provenía y tal fue su sorpresa a encontrar a la culpable que andaba vagando por su cabeza. Tenía en sus brazos a un bebé de unos 8 meses dormido.

La quedo mirando fijo por un momento, pero como se le hizo tranquilo el lugar cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos.

Imagino a Rin unos años atrás sosteniendo en sus brazos al que era su hijo. Rápidamente desecho el pensamiento estúpido, el gran Sesshomaru no pensaba en eso tan absurdo.

-Bueno amiguito es hora que me vaya, descansa- le dijo Rin al pequeño mientras lo dejaba en la incubadora nuevamente.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, se cruzo de brazos y enarco su ceja izquierda esperando que la joven se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Como por arte de magia a Rin le dio un escalofrió y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el ventanal. Se sobresalto de inmediato al darse cuenta quien estaba observándola fijamente.

Asustada, salió de la sala mientras era seguida aun por aquella mirada dorada tan penetrante.  
Quedo frente al gran señor Taisho, se sentía como si él la estuviera perforando con la mirada.

-Bu… Buenos días Señor- tartamudeo e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

El no hizo ni dijo nada, solo la escrutaba con la mirada.

-Si… si no… si no desea nada… yo me retiro- esbozo nuevamente otra reverencia. Cuando pasaba por al lado de él para dirigirse hacia el pasillo, Sesshomaru paro su caminar cuando la tomo de la muñeca.

-No eh dicho que te retires- su voz era fría como el hielo.

La de cabellera azabache agacho su cabeza. Tomo aire y soltó en un hilo de voz audible para él lo siguiente. –Señor, lo que dije ayer fue algo que no debía proponerle, fue un momento de ira, pero le pegare su silencio con mas horas de labor-

No respondió. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo. El aun sostenía la muñeca de ella, hasta que rompió el silencio.

-No sobreexplotó a mis empleados- fueron cortas palabras que dejaron poco que pensar. Rin pensaba lo peor. –No te pediré nada a cambio, pero demuéstrame que eres una mujer fuerte y demuestra que no te interesa lo de tu familia-

Aquello impresionó a Rin ¿aquel hombre tan frio había dicho aquello? No lo podía creer. Levanto su cabeza y lo miro sorprendida.

Sesshomaru miraba hacia el frente preguntándose de donde salieron sus palabras, el jamás había "apoyado" a alguien. Pero lo siguiente que diría si salía de su cabeza, debía asumir sus actos de igual forma.

-El mocoso lo reconoceré como hijo mío, y le pagare los estudios-

Ahora si Rin se sentía mareada y confusa ¿El demonio aceptaba a Inuyasha como su hijo?

-No es necesario señor-

El no dijo nada.

-Eh sabido como arreglármelas sola con dos muchachos-

Silencio de parte de él.

-No se preocupe, el no sabe nada de usted-

Más silencio.

-Y nunca sabrá que usted es su padre-

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, fue claro y preciso con lo que dijo. La acorralo en la pared, sus cuerpos estaban cercas el uno del otro. Rin lo miraba estupefacta mientras que el la miraba de forma feroz como si quisiera comérsela.

-Ya hable, Rin- soltó amenazador –También me hare cargo del él y se acabo la discusión- se separo de ella.

Estaba vez Rin no se opondría, y aunque le dijo aquello de forma amenazadora se daba a entender que asumiría como padre. Sonrió y lo abrazo dejándolo sorprendió pero no lo demostró. Luego se puso en puntitas y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, señor- le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido en el fondo aunque su rostro demostrase frialdad. Pero todo lo que paso anteriormente le agradaba. Era difícil de admitirlo pero le empezaba a gustar cierta joven… sacudió su cabeza –Sandeces- se dijo.

Cerca de ahí, unos ojos llenos de ira habían observado todo lo anterior. Lo que provoco que maldijera mentalmente a la jovencita de ojos marrones.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cruzando las puertas del gran y prestigioso hospital tensaiga, Kohaku Yamada con una gran sonrisa visitaría a Rin para invitarla a su cumpleaños número 29.

Iba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, le hubiese gustado charlar todo el día con la joven, pero ambos debían trabajar. Llego a la recepción, pregunto en qué piso se encontraba la señorita Daishi y una vez dada la información se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando llego al piso numero 3 buscaba con la mirada a la joven, pero nada. Sumido en sus nuevos pensamientos en lo que planeaba proponerle a la peli azabache ese día, esbozo una sonrisa imaginando la afirmativa de ella. Rin debía ser suya, siempre estuvo a su lado y según el harían una linda pareja.

De la nada sintió un aura peligrosa frente a él, levanto la vista encontrándose con un muy disgustado Sesshomaru fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si las miradas matasen…- murmuro para sí, pero audible para el ambarino quien entrecerró los ojos con repudio. –Señor Taisho, un gusto verlo- le ofreció la mano.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso al gesto y paso de largo hacia el ascensor sin antes advertirle de forma amenazante.

-Si vuelves a acercarte a mis edificios te ira mal-

-Soy el ministro de economía, debo supervisar tus empresas-

Esta vez el hombre de cabellera blanquecina lo miro por sobre su hombro.

-Políticos… son todos una banda de ladrones- y siguió su camino hacia el ascensor.

Era verdad, Sesshomaru odiaba a toda clase de políticos, los encontraba falsos e hipócritas y ahora se las daban de supervisores. Mas sin embargo, detestaba a ese sujeto llamado Kohaku, el cretino llamado ministro de economía cuando no hacía nada. Todo Japón sabia que la economía del país dependía de los Taisho y sus asociados.

Por otro lado Kohaku maldecía interiormente al hombre de mirada dorada porque gracias a él su carrera se le fue un poco de las manos. No obstante, lo que Kohaku no sabía era que aquel hombre era el padre del muchacho a quien repudiaba.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Buenos días Sara- Sonrió cordialmente Rin con su radiante sonrisa matutina.

-Buenos días Rin- le devolvió el saludo la aludida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de disgustada?-

Sara se dio cuenta de su error, debía disimular.

-Me llamaron para ofrecerme trabajo en otro lugar- mintió. –Pero no sé si deba tomarlo, me gusta este lugar- todo era una farsa, lo que realmente le disgustaba era recordar lo sucedido en la mañana, lo que vio cerca de la sala de las incubadoras.

-Pero si te gusta este lugar deberías quedarte- le dijo una alegre y animosa Rin. –Además no te llevas mal con nadie aquí, o eso creo-

-Bueno si, tienes mucha razón. Gracias Rin- esbozo una sonrisa fingida y aprovecho la instancia de sacarle información. –Como somos amigas me dirás porque estás tan feliz-

La joven de ojos marrón estaba tan emocionada que no omitió nada y prosiguió a contarle todo.

-Veras Sara, tengo un hijo, ¿Lo sabes verdad?- ella asintió. –el padre de mi hijo es el señor Sesshomaru- Sara Asano quedo de piedra ¿era correcto lo que escuchaba? Debía serlo. –es una historia muy larga que otro día te contare, pero mi felicidad es porque el señor Taisho lo reconocerá como su hijo- dijo feliz.

La mente de Sara aun no procesaba la información. Estaba demasiado estupefacta para aclarar bien las cosas. Un "clic" se escucho en su cabeza, esa información era oro tanto para Kagura como para ella. Sonrió de forma forzada, Rin era bastante ingenua y no se daría cuenta.

-Me alegro por ti Rin, te felicito- la abrazo. –Pero ahora debemos trabajar ¿Terminaste de suministrar los medicamentos?- Rin negó. –Bueno, termínalo ahora- ambas sonrieron.

Rin asintió y se dirigió a la sala de fármacos. Sara en cambio escruto con la mirada a Rin hasta perderla de vista. Saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número que ya era bastante familiar para ella. En el momento que contestaron al otro lado de la línea hablo.

-¿Kagura? Soy yo, Sara. Tengo algo muy interesante que informarte…-

Al otro lado de la línea, Kagura esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras pensaba en su nuevo plan. Mientras se decía para sí misma victoriosa "_Estas jugando con fuego mococa... y esta vez saldrás quemada de el…"_

**Continuara…**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ho… hola a todas ):  
perdonen mi tardanza, lo lamento mucha pero estoy llena de exámenes. Esta semana tengo muchos otra vez y no eh tenido mucho tiempo. Pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semanita (de hace 2 semanas T-T).

Aggg! Muchos exámenes….

El titulo del capitulo de es "un paso mas" porque tanto Sesshomaru y Rin se acercaron un poco, mas que nada porque sesshomaru acepto a inuyasha awwww! Y se hablando un poquito con rin.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo. Aun hay poca interacción entre los personajes principales pero vamos lentamente… lentamente… lentamente…

Jejeje…

Bueno eh aquí las contestaciones de los reviews del capítulo 2 y 3…

**Miara Makisan: **Hola Miara, un gusto volver escribirte, muchas gracias por dejar un reviews  
Bueno a donde iba… con respecto a tu comentario de capitulo numero 2, si a Rin le llueve de todo, mas adelante pasara algo mas pero… tendras que esperar xD y tampoco te dire si es bueno ni malo, pero pasaran muchas cosas mas con ella.  
Sobre Kagura y Sara pues la ultima concuerdo contigo (muy hipócrita) pero Kagura… ella esta obsecionada xD aunque igual a veces la odio.  
y si los hombres siempre se fijan en las mujeres bonitas, pero no solo los hombres, sino también las mujeres. Lamentablemente vivimos en una sociedad donde supuestamente la belleza es lo "esencial". Pero lo que vale es ser uno mismo.  
Sobre tu comentario el capitulo 3, pronto pondré lemmon, no dire cuendo porque será sorpresa xD.  
Bueno eso. Cuidate y me alegra que sigas leyéndome. Muchas gracias.

**Guest: **Jajajajaja si… Sesshomaru es un pedófilo xD. Un gusto y gracias por leerme, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Cuidate (:

**JANET-KNUL: ** Holaaaaaa! Awwww! Ese dicho de "donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan" siempre me ha llamado la atención xD, igual le queda a este par (sessho y rin). Pronto veremos que dira o hara Sesshomaru cuando conozco a su pequeñito. Sin embargo te aviso que dentro d capitulos veras que hara Kagura con respecto a eso (creo que en el siguiente). Awww! Bueno no revelo mas info o_o  
Con respecto a tu comentario del capitulo 3, la pobre de Rin no piensa cuando esta enojada xD, lo abras leído aquí, en te capitulo ¿Cierto?. Es un capitulo contradictorio al anterior xD jejejejejejejejejeje.  
y bueno, ya veremos que pasara con lo de naraku.  
Bueno un gusto, y gracias por seguir leyendo. Cuidate y monton de gracias.

**Marii: **No se porque cuando leo tu nombresito lo leo como "Marry" xD y olaaaaa! Ahí viene la olaaa! O: (okno) hola. Bueno aun no se cuando Sesshomaru conocera a Inuyasha (face to face) pero supongo que pronto… mi cabeza decidirá por mi. Y aquí tienes la continuación chica, lamento no haber actualizado antes u_u y gracias, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
Con respecto a tu otro comentario de apoquito (quizás) se vaya ablando con Rin, pero paciencia, vamos lento.  
muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, cuidate y hasta la otra.

**Hana-993:** awww! Si! Sesshomaru es un obra andante! (baba). Bueno lamento no actulizar estoy bastante atarareada con los estudios t_t, pero dándole a full.  
y si Kagura le hara la vida imposible a Rin por estar obsesionada con Sesshomaru.  
ahora vamos con tu comentario del capitulo numero 3.  
Me alegra que te agrade la historia. Y Rin no solo juega con el fuego de Sesshomaru… si no como dijo Kagura… también con el de ella! Dios mio…  
Sesshomaru le empieza a gustar de a poquito Rin ¿creible o no? xD  
y Kikyo… mmm… pareciera que a la nenita se le suben los humos… ahora, la pregunta es ¿Con quien se quedara inuyasha? ¿Con Kagome o kikyo? Jjojojojojojo!.  
todo puede dar un giro de 180* ¿o 360*? xD  
bueno Hana, cuidate y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias.

**Hoshi:** Hola Hoshi! ¿Cómo te quedaron esas uñas? ¿te quedaron excelentes? O: deberías un dia enseñarme a hacerlo asi, a mi me quedan todas chuecas… xD  
y un abrazito para ti también (:  
comentario del capitulo 3, ahí quedo el tesito xD  
y aquí en este capitulo estuvo su retractación, pobresita u.u  
Kikyo e Inuyasha en ¿una mini cita? O: nononoonononononono! xD  
con respecto a lo de Koga y Kagome cabe mencionar que nunca hay que descartar posibilidades. Hoy en dia se puede apresiar a jóvenes de la edad de Kagome saliendo con hombres adultos… Koga no es caso especial, esto se ve en la realidad. Además Koga no es tan viejito, solo tiene 29… o 30 xD  
bueno muchas gracias por tus animos y tu apoyo, cuidate y gracias por tu tiempo para leerme y darme tu opinión.

**Rin14: **Hola, mucho gusto. Con respecto a tu critica (que es bien aceptada y la agradesco), si es verdad que quizás más de una vez me saldré de los personajes y por ello **le pido disculpas a todas las personas que me leen **por eso. Pero también cabe destacar que Rin es un ser humano y comete errores como nosotros, también como nos dejamos guiar por la ira y decimos cosas sin pensar. Con respecto a la personalidad de Rin no me guiare mucho por su actitud de cuando era pequeña, porque estaré dándole vida a un personaje con actitud inmadura (obviamente más de una vez le saldrá lo inmadura xD). Estamos hablando de un personaje que tiene 27 años por el cual a pasado momentos no muy agradables. Además obviamente se dara cuenta de sus actos y querra corregirlos como cualquier otra persona como en el capitulo de hoy. Bueno eso, gracias por leerme y cuidate (:

**ZaDaBiA: **Hola, mucho gusto!. ¿Qué no te convence? Quizás con el transcurso de la historia te queden un poquito claras las dudas, pero si las tienes, no dudes en preguntarme, te las contestare gustosa. Y si no te convenso… me mato! x_x okno xD  
y como ya dije anteriormente pronto habrá lemmon :3  
Cuidate y gracias por leerme, un gusto y espero que sea de tu agrado.

Bueno chicas solo agradecerles mucho su apoyo y sus comentarios, me alegran cada vez que los leo y mas animos me dan de continuarlos.  
no se preocupen no abandonare la historia. Pero el próximo capitulo los actualizare dentro d semanas y el siguiente creo que en 2 semanas porque tengo semamenes cada 2 semanas…

Buenos un abrazo a todas y cuídense. Nos vemos adiós.

Atte: Yo xD**  
**


End file.
